


В океане сансары

by Carlie_Hessenthaler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Racism, Triggers, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler/pseuds/Carlie_Hessenthaler
Summary: В один день спокойная и упорядоченная жизнь Рей Палпатин меняется: её дед умирает, оставив после себя крайне скандальное и противоречивое завещание. Последняя воля гласит, что если в ближайший месяц Рей не найдёт себе Альфу и не вступит с ним в брак, то всё многомиллионное состояние Палпатинов отправится в благотворительный фонд. И пусть Рей - Омега, есть одно "но". Она терпеть не может Альф.https://cutt.ly/Ntg3SCuРабота на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9035452
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	1. И от прежней жизни останется пепел

**Author's Note:**

> Гамма: [Коварная Белочка](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel)  
> Бета: [AlterE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterE/pseuds/AlterE)
> 
> Коллаж к первой главе: https://cutt.ly/xtlcuBw

_Чтобы возродиться, надо стать, пеплом; чтобы стать пеплом, надо сгореть._

Шесть дней назад Рей стояла над гробом в ритуальном зале и действительно сильно горевала. Шив Палпатин был её единственной роднёй, последней связью хоть с кем-то на этой земле, и пусть отношения у них толком никогда не ладились, всё же она по-своему его любила. Наверное, поэтому новость о завещании оказалась настолько предательской и ужасной. _Что же с ней теперь будет?.._

Дрожащей рукой Рей провела по лицу, стирая испарину, и прижала пальцы к зудящим от боли вискам. Выпитое ещё двадцать минут назад обезболивающее отказывалось производить хоть какой-нибудь положительный эффект. Последние трое суток глотая его чуть ли не пачками, она, видимо, выработала к ним иммунитет.

Состояние было не просто плохим — отвратительным. Ни разу в своей жизни Рей не доводилось пребывать в таком раздрае. А самое ужасное, что рыдать теперь хотелось постоянно, словно какой-то депрессивной слабачке без силы воли. Глупые, никчёмные омежьи инстинкты с совершеннолетия сводили с ума, а сейчас, видимо, собирались добить окончательно. Сутки напролёт Рей тянуло на жалость к себе, размышления о никудышности, одиночестве и бесполезности собственного существования. Эмо-героиня дешёвых фанфиков прямиком из две тысячи седьмого — один в один. А главное, контролировать это было практически невозможно. Абсолютное чувство беспомощности перед собственным организмом.

Подобное уже случалось — а как же, Омегам природой заложено иметь вот такие странные выверты — но раньше Рей всегда удавалось справляться. Самой. К тому же перед ней стоял священный долг быть собранней и выносливей большинства Омег — у неё имелся собственный, весьма популярный канал на Ютубе. Её задача была в поддержке несчастных Омег, которые по вине низменных и порой совсем неконтролируемых инстинктов впутались в сексуальные контакты с Альфами. Своеобразная психологическая помощь, место и способ поделиться опытом. Ведь Рей сама уже много лет не имела никаких отношений с Альфами и не собиралась в будущем их заводить. Это было её жизненное кредо. Но давать советы другим одно, а применять их на себе — другое. Сейчас же Рей расклеилась настолько, что мысль записать очередное видео казалась абсурдной. Это обман. Как она могла учить кого-то жить, когда сама была не в состоянии разобраться в происходящем?! Рей неимоверно бесило собственное поведение, но справиться с этим пока не получалось. Всё казалось до такой степени безнадёжным, бессмысленным и глупым, что она даже порывалась удалиться из всех соцсетей, заблокировать канал, но пока хватало рассудка этого не делать.

Её гинеколог Фазма давно и настоятельно советовала устраивать перерыв от супрессантов, пройти хотя бы через одну течку в году. _Найти Альфу._ Тогда стало бы легче контролировать эмоции, успокоить гормоны, прекратить скачки настроения, потому что иначе самая незначительная стрессовая ситуация могла ухудшить состояние. Подсознательно Рей понимала опасность своего выбора, но менять решение не собиралась.

Что же, произошло именно это. Состояние ухудшилось: повышенная возбудимость, раздражительность, бессонница и апатия снежной лавиной накрыли после похорон. Однако даже сейчас она ни о чём не жалела — цена была слишком высока. После первой течки пятилетней давности, Рей никогда в жизни не собиралась повторять подобный опыт. _Ни-за-что_.

Она не имела ни малейшего понятия сколько спала в последние дни, которые пролетали точно в тумане. Впрочем, сон — слишком громкое слово. Это больше походило на короткую дремоту, где неизбежным кошмаром присутствовал хохочущий дед, страшный настолько, будто был самим демоном Преисподней. Дойдя до полного изнеможения, Рей начала пить снотворное. Однако за это пришлось заплатить дневными головными болями, которые то ли стали побочным эффектом, то ли последствием бесконечных слёз. А ещё не стоило забывать про супрессанты; доходило до того, что Рей ставила три напоминания в день, панически боясь пропустить время приёма. И хоть у неё никогда не случалось провалов в памяти, а таблетки пились чётко по расписанию, всё же в нынешнем состоянии можно было ожидать всякого. Последнего, чего не хватало в этом бесконечном хаосе, — это внезапно наступившей течки из-за пропуска препаратов.

Сердце вдруг забилось сильнее, в груди что-то скрутило и заломило — неужели пришла стадия панических атак? Рей сжала руки в кулаки, отчего ногти впились в тонкую кожу ладоней. Боль вернула ясность мыслей и заставила сосредоточиться на собеседнике. Напротив неё сидел Люк и последние минут пять вёл монолог, который она… _чёрт, чёрт, чёрт._ Прослушала. Теперь же Скайуокер молчал, видимо, ожидая какого-то ответа. Рей лихорадочно силилась припомнить хоть что-то из его слов, но когда не удалось, выдала весьма размытый, но тяжело оспоримый в своей правдивости ответ:

— Мой дед просто сумасшедший.

— Не говори так о нём, — вздохнул Люк, закуривая за последние пятнадцать минут уже вторую сигарету. Хоть он и пытался сохранить спокойное выражение лица, пальцы, которые то и дело постукивали по коленке, выдавали нервозность.

Они сидели в гостиной возле большого старинного камина, в котором потрескивающий огонь тянул вверх тонкие язычки пламени. Стаканы, наполненные хересом, остались нетронутыми. Вся эта обстановка, казалось, призванная успокаивать и умиротворять, не производила нужного эффекта. В комнате, что освещалась лишь светом камина и тусклыми настольными торшерами, стояла напряжённая и скорбная обстановка.

— Но, так и есть, — уже тише и обречённей продолжила Рей, а затем откинулась на спинку дивана, вытягивая ноги на стоящий рядом пуфик, и на несколько секунд прикрыла глаза. Этот кошмар никогда не кончится. Мозг до сих пор не мог справиться с новостью о завещании, что ушатом холодной воды обрушилась на неё пару дней назад. Хотя, это даже вполовину не отражало истинного положения дел. Мир разделился на «до» и «после», когда нотариус — маленький ссохшийся гриб, на вид старше её почившего деда на десяток лет — огласил скрипучим голосом последнюю волю усопшего и условия получения наследства.

— Шив хотел, как лучше. Он любил тебя. Омеги испокон веков нуждаются в защите, и Альфы, как никто другие, способны обеспечить это.

— Чушь! — взорвалась она, и голос от возмущения зазвучал визгливо. Рей поморщилась, когда виски заныли с новой силой, глубоко вздохнула и медленно выдохнула. Нет, она не будет впадать в истерику, это не в её характере. — На дворе двадцать первый век, какая защита? От кого? Если только от самих Альф с их завышенным чувством собственного достоинства и врождённой доминантностью по поводу и без. Вы не понимаете, о чём говорите. Вам, Бетам, жизнь кажется манной небесной. Омеги же чаще других становятся заложниками своих инстинктов и желаний Альф. Ни о какой защите тут и речи нет, скорее, такие случаи — счастливые исключения. Всего лишь повышенное чувство собственности Альф, не более, а защищать Омег давно незачем и не от кого. Не каменный век, и даже не Средневековье.

— Рей, не стоит мыслить настолько бинарно. Это несправедливо. Хорошие и плохие люди есть везде, вне зависимости от своего биологического предназначения.

— Согласна, — кивнула она. — Но среди Альф ублюдки встречаются намного чаще. Это их особенность, инстинкт вечно доказывать своё превосходство и силу. Жизнь Омег ничем не должна отличаться от других! Мы, как и все остальные, заслужили независимой жизни с возможностью делать собственный выбор. — Рей видела, что Люк внимательно слушал, но взгляд его выражал жалость. Он, как и дед, не верил в её убеждения, хотя никогда не признавался в этом. Но, в отличие от Шива, Люк не пытался так яро навязать свою точку зрения. И хотя бы за это Рей была ему благодарна. — И что в итоге? После всего я должна как ни в чём не бывало отдаться первому попавшемуся Альфе? Ради того, чтобы сохранить семейное наследство? Нет, ни за что. Пусть я останусь ни с чем, но честь и достоинство у меня никто не отнимет.

— Ты должна мыслить здраво и не принимать поспешных решений, — начал Люк с мольбой во взгляде, но встретился лишь с ледяным блеском в глазах Рей. — Это твоё имущество, твоё наследство. Ты не можешь его потерять.

— Я всё обдумала. Завещание деда не будет исполнено. Пусть благотворительный фонд потратит его состояние на собственные нужды, всё к лучшему. Детишкам нужны деньги больше, чем мне.

— Детишкам? — брови Люка взлетели вверх. — Считаешь, Шив завещал своё состояние в детский фонд?

— А разве нет? — Рей непонимающе нахмурилась.

— Ты не читала завещания?

— Ну… через строчку, если честно. Мне стало плохо уже на основной части. — К Рей подкралось нехорошее предчувствие.

Люк откашлялся, нервно выдохнул и провёл рукой по колену, собираясь для ответа:

— Эм… Фонд, куда в случае твоего отказа найти Альфу перейдёт состояние в сорок миллионов долларов, называется «Чёрные пантеры».

Рей это ни о чём не говорило, и она непонимающе пожала плечами.

— Животные? Ну, это тоже вполне неплохо.

— Рей…

— В любом случае лучше, чем ощущать животным себя, и…

— Рей, это фонд против угнетения темнокожих в Великобритании. Я думал, ты знаешь. «Чёрные пантеры» весьма известное и противоречивое движение. И пару лет назад они открыли собственный фонд, с помощью которого собирают деньги для распространения своей идеологии.

Рей резко замолчала и непонимающе уставилась на Люка.

— Чего? — захлопала она глазами, а одновременно пыталась протолкнуть в воспалённый мозг новую абсурдную информацию. Безуспешно. — Фонд _чего?_

Люк вздохнул, молча разводя руками.

— В то время как по всему миру угнетаются права женщин, в особенности женщин-Омег, идёт борьба со СПИДом и раком, растёт количество детей и животных, которые остро нуждаются в помощи и поддержке… мой дед решил помогать темнокожим? — Рей просто задыхалась от возмущения, но похвалила себя за то, что выразила мысль без нецензурной брани. В голове всё звучало куда менее изящно. — Но ведь в двадцать первом веке у нас их никто уже не угнетает!

— … никто не угнетает, — закончил в унисон с ней Люк. — Да-да, всё верно. Но многие всё ещё так не думают. Они хотят больше прав и свобод.

— Да в некоторых областях у них уже намного больше прав и свобод, чем у белых! И вы ещё будете спорить, что мой почивший родственник не был сумасшедшим?! — Рей чувствовала, как в ней поднимается настоящая истерика. Ещё немного, и она слетит с катушек, наговорив лишних и громких слов. Её дед всегда был исчадием ада, и оставался таким даже на том свете!

— Он просто пытался закрыть тебе все возможные пути отхода, дорогая. — Люк снова закурил, отстукивая носком ботинка нервный такт на паркете. — Он знал, что ты будешь недовольна его выбором, совершенно не верил в твою пропаганду для Омег. И…

Рей изо всех сил пыталась избежать ссоры. Люк любил её и поддерживал — один из немногочисленных близких людей в окружении. И всё же, молчать выходило плохо. _Держи себя в руках, истеричка!_

— Чёрт возьми, конечно, не верил! — _Фиаско._ Рей резко вскочила с дивана и начала нервно расхаживать по комнате. Нет, она не могла держаться, спокойно сидеть, спокойно говорить, когда из-за расшатанных нервов единственным желанием было до хрипа кричать. С силой закусив губу в жалких потугах сохранить достоинство и не выставить себя перед Люком клинической психопаткой, Рей почувствовала во рту металлический привкус крови. _Дыши. Вдох-выдох._ — Он был Альфой до мозга костей, а ни один из них никогда не признает независимость Омег. Это просто не в их природе. Я, конечно, понимаю, что о покойных или хорошо, или никак, но, знаете ли…

— Стоп, не продолжай. Наговоришь то, о чём пожалеешь, когда остынешь. — Рей понуро кивнула. — Лучше объясни-ка… Ты веришь, что при желании и упорстве Омеги способны справиться со своими инстинктами, но утверждаешь, будто Альфы этому никогда не обучатся? Тебе не кажется подобное мнение немного несправедливым?

— Это другое. — Рей встала посреди комнаты и сложила руки на груди. — Омегам жизненно необходимо справляться с инстинктами, потому что это единственный путь к спокойному существованию. Зачем подобные неудобства Альфам? Они самцы, короли мира. Кто захочет терять такие привилегии?

— Ты неправа, детка. — Люк покачал головой, всё ещё сохраняя спокойный тон и умиротворённое выражение лица. Как ему удавалось? Собственной нервозностью Рей раздражала даже саму себя. Сбалансированные гармоничные Беты всегда вызывали у неё зависть своей психической устойчивостью. — Альфы тоже заложники инстинктов. Пускай привилегий у них действительно больше, но они хотели бы стать хозяевами своей головы и тела, покончить с зависимостью от животного начала. Может быть, не все, однако — здравомыслящие точно.

— Вам-то откуда знать? — хмуро переспросила Рей и устало опустила плечи, а затем снова плюхнулась на диван. От резкого движения виски прострелило адской болью. Рей поморщилась, стискивая зубы, чтобы не застонать в голос. Залезть бы в горячую ванну, полную ароматной пены, ни о чём не думать, и… утонуть в ней. Утопиться, а вместе с собой унести все воспоминания и мысли за последнюю неделю.

— Как «откуда»? Хан и Бен, — усмехнулся Люк, — я знаю их много лет. А потому начал прекрасно понимать их поведение и мотивы даже, казалось бы, в самых спорных ситуациях. Альфы не так плохи, как тебе кажется.

— Это ваша семья, — заметила Рей, не имея никакого желания спорить с Люком особенно в своём отвратительном состоянии. Скайуокер дружил с Шивом много лет. И, так случилось, что с ним отношения у Рей сложились куда ближе, чем с дедом. Она действительно старалась прислушиваться к нему. Но не сейчас.

— Да, семья, но дело не только в этом. Они никогда не воспринимали свою сущность подарком судьбы, и не пользовались Омегами, как товаром. Хан женат на Омеге, матери Бена, и боготворит Лею. Ты же знаешь это. И хотя Бен ещё холост, я никогда не замечал от него хамского отношения к противоположному полу. Хоть к Омегам, хоть к другим женщинам. Считаю, тебе не стоит быть настолько категоричной.

_О, Бен Соло не вёл себя с женщинами по-хамски! Конечно! Сама воспитанность!_

Рей не сдержала возмущённого фырканья, однако, не хотела сболтнуть лишнего и расстроить Люка. А ей было что сказать по этому поводу.

— Да, само собой, я знаю дядю Хана. Приятный человек, непохож на типичного Альфу. — И это правда. О Соло-старшем она не могла сказать ничего плохого.

— Ну, опять клише, сравнения. Я же гово…

_Молчи, молчи, молчи! Мол-чи, не смей это ляпнуть, не сме…_

— В отличие от его сына, — перебила Рей, всё же не выдержав.

В голове мгновенно возник яркий и ненавистный образ долговязого худого мальчишки — воспоминание тринадцатилетней давности — такой Соло-младший и запомнился ей в их последнюю встречу. В те годы он был уже довольно крупным, крепким и высоким, что было характерно для многих будущих Альф. Однако главное, что отложилось у четырнадцатилетней Рей о семнадцатилетнем Бене — чертовски эгоистичный и высокомерный нрав. Сплошная катастрофа, а не парень. Его характер был невыносим, такт отсутствовал в принципе, а сам он тонул в отраве собственной язвительности. Тогда она ещё не знала, что Бен — Альфа, ему оставался год до совершеннолетия, до зрелости. Но позже Рей узнала и — о боги! — конечно же, не удивилась.

_— Какие у тебя мерзкие веснушки, Палпатин. Ненавижу рыжих. — Бен с презрением смотрел на неё с высоты своего роста и ухмылялся. Рей стояла на веранде дома Соло, когда будто из ниоткуда возник Бен и набросился с оскорблениями. — Никогда не видел таких страшных девчонок. Не знаю с чего отец взял, что я тобой заинтересован. Чушь._

_Рей растерянно хлопала глазами, усиленно пытаясь понять, что происходит и чем заслужила подобное обращение. Вместе с осознанием произнесённых Беном слов, в геометрической прогрессии росла обида. За прошедшим ужином Хан, видимо, пытался пошутить: сказал, что сын засматривается на Рей, отчего тот покраснел, насупился и до конца ужина сидел мрачнее тучи. И вот, Бен решил радикальным способом опровергнуть отцовские слова._

_За что он так с ней? В чём её вина? Ведь не она решила, что нравится ему. Рей сжала руки в кулаки, гордо вздёрнула голову, стараясь не показывать, насколько расстроена и унижена, и смело встретилась взглядом с Соло._

_— А на тебе столько родинок, что… что… что будто мухи обгадили, — выдала она, раздражённо выпячивая вперёд подбородок. — И уши, как лопухи. Нашёлся тут красавчик, на себя бы посмотрел, долговязый дурак._

_А вот Рей врала. Её привлекал Бен, нравились его милые уши, упрямо выглядывающие из-за густых тёмно-каштановых кудрей. Она действительно была по-детски наивно и слепо им околдована… до этого момента. Подмечая за время их знакомства все его очаровательные комплексы — сутулость от слишком высокого роста, длинные волосы из-за попытки скрыть лопоухость, одежда, максимально скрывающая его тело из-за огромного количества родинок — Рей прекрасно знала, куда надо бить побольнее._

_Бен резко втянул воздух и побледнел. Он свирепо поджал губы и хотел, видимо, что-то сказать, но Рей перебила. Её неимоверно злило, что слова чёртова Бена Соло оказались такими обидными. Она не нравилась ему? Боже, вот потеря! С чего бы вообще волноваться, что он о ней думал? Плевать! И решила добавить:_

_— Сама бы в жизни на тебя не посмотрела! Вряд ли ты можешь хоть кому-то понравиться!_

_Рей замолчала, тяжело дыша в ожидании реакции. Только сейчас она поняла, что от столь высоко задранной головы начала болеть шея. Даже плюнуть у неё вышло бы только куда-то в район груди проклятого Бена. Соло был намного сильнее и мог… ударить? Наверное, мог. Сама же Рей отчаянно искрилась от злости и чувствовала, как горят щёки, пока набиралась мужества встретить ответный удар._

_И тот последовал. То ли Рей действительно переборщила, вызвав такую неконтролируемую ярость, то ли просто по наивности и симпатии недооценила ублюдочность Соло, но случилось то, что случилось. И к такому Рей оказалась не в силах подготовиться._

_— Дочка коксовой шлюхи слишком высокого о себе мнения, — медленно и чётко проговорил Соло, словно пытался вбить в её голову каждое отвратительное слово. Бен был жутко взбешён: тёмные зрачки заняли всю радужку, отчего взгляд казался совершенно безумным, а голос сочился презрением. — Ставлю десять баксов, что закончишь так же, как и она через пару лет. У тебя же на лбу написано. Ты никто и ничто. Пыль под ногами._

_Рей не сразу восприняла смысл до омерзения ядовитого предложения, а когда слова, наконец, дошли до воспалённого сознания — случилось подобие вспышки. Будто взрыв, который снёс из памяти все прошлые симпатии и привязанности, оставляя за собой лишь пустоту и ненависть._

_— Что?! Что ты несёшь? Как смеешь унижать мою маму?! — Рей побледнела и даже не услышала последних оскорблений, направленных уже лично на неё. Мысли сконцентрировались на первом предложении, нижняя губа затряслась, но она уже ничего не замечала. Покачнувшись, когда в глазах на секунду поплыло, Рей оступилась, но Бен немедленно схватил её за руку._

_— Эй, ты чего? В порядке? — Бен нахмурился. — Я… эм… правду сказал, вот и всё, — буркнул он сквозь зубы, явно не найдя других слов, но заметно испугался неожиданной реакции. И ярость мгновенно улетучилась с его лица._

_— Что? Ты бредишь? Какую правду?! — Рей вдруг резко пришла в себя. Адреналин ударил в мозг, и она кинулась на Бена, забарабанив в его грудь кулаками, но понимала, что едва ли причинит ему хоть какой-нибудь вред. Но всё же он охнул от неожиданности, попятился и перехватил тонкие запястья. — Монстр! Чудовище! Будь ты проклят!_

_Из глаз Рей брызнули слёзы._

_— Ты не знала? — осенило Соло. Он сжал чуть сильнее, ведь Рей брыкалась, будто ненормальная, и дёрнулся, в очередной раз пытаясь уйти от удара. Грозящий ему пинок между ног был предсказуем._

_— Что я не знала? Отпусти меня немедленно! Не смей ко мне прикасаться! — Рей хотела прожечь Бена взглядом, но так заливалась слезами, что едва различала его хмурый взгляд. Она никак не могла перестать брыкаться, но его хватка была крепкая. И от осознания полной беззащитности перед ним, Рей злилась ещё больше._

_Силы резко покинули её, и она замерла, наконец встречаясь с Беном глазами. Раз не было превосходства в силе, Рей невербально желала передать всё, что скопилось в душе, показать насколько считала его ничтожным и гадким. Но он наклонил голову, нахмурился, на мгновение о чём-то задумался, и… Рей показалось, что в глубине тёмных глаз мелькнула горечь, а потом… сожаление? Однако раскаяние этого засранца больше не волновало, все её мысли были сконцентрированы на ненависти к нему._

_— Сама спроси у деда, — пробубнил Бен практически себе под нос, но Рей расслышала. А затем, так и не произнеся извинений — даже не попытавшись это сделать! — он резко отпустил её руки, развернулся и быстрым шагом направился в дом._

_— Ненавижу! — крикнула она ему вслед, разочарованно понимая, что он не собирается раскаиваться. Но Соло больше не остановился и даже не обернулся._

_Полдня она пребывала в блаженной уверенности, что слова Бена безосновательны и пусты, просто подлейшие, низкие оскорбления. Всю жизнь дед запрещал спрашивать о родителях, но Рей даже предположить не могла, что история окажется настолько ужасной._

_И если до этого инцидента они с Беном хоть редко, но всё же общались, то с этого дня мнение о нём повернулось на сто восемьдесят градусов — Рей его возненавидела. За то, что сказал. За то, что, вернувшись домой, набросилась на деда с требованием срочно всё опровергнуть и не услышала ожидаемого. Шив, наконец-то, озвучил всю правду. И — Боже! — не последовало никакого опровержения._

_Да, оказалось, мать сидела на коксе. Типичная участь избалованной богатой девчонки, что в наркотическом угаре залетела от неизвестного Альфы. Да, Шив пытался что-то сделать, даже прекратил давать дочери хоть какие-нибудь деньги, но это ничего не изменило. Всё стало только хуже и привело… ну, к тому, что есть. Маргарет Палпатин была Омегой и не нашла ничего лучшего, чем отдаваться Альфам за дурь. Невзирая на угрозы отца, не сделала аборт, а через несколько лет, окончательно наплевав на потуги материнства, бесславно умерла от передоза в каком-то грязном притоне._

— Бен вырос. Как Хан, научился контролировать свои эмоции и инстинкты, — прервал Люк мрачные воспоминания Рей, возвращая к действительности. — Ты давно его не видела.

— Мне с трудом верится, что Соло-младший изменился так уж кардинально. Может, он ведёт себя цивилизованно в кругу семьи, но не удивлюсь, если этот маньяк по ночам разделывает котят, а в его подвале с десяток пленённых Омег для опытов и… утех.

Рей не понимала, почему до сих пор испытывала к Бену Соло такую болезненную неприязнь… и обиду. В четырнадцать, с шаткой подростковой психикой, она оказалась совершенно не готова к такой грубой и жестокой правде. Ту швырнули прямо в лицо в желании унизить, и, видимо, старая травма до сих пор стреляла болезненными отголосками.

— Рей! — Тон Люка стал немного суровей и настойчивей, и она поняла, что всё же переборщила. — Это необоснованные обвинения. Особенно того, кого ты не видела более десятка лет. Бен… другой. Стал уравновешенней. К тому же, с его близким приятелем произошла какая-то неприятная история, я плохо знаю подробности… но с тех пор он сильно изменился. Бросил семейный бизнес, уехал изучать биомедицину в Вашингтонский университет в Сиэтле, и только пару лет назад вернулся. Сейчас работает в исследовательском центре в пригороде Глазго. Разрабатывает инновационные блокаторы для Альф и Омег.

— Хм… интересно. Но странно, — пробормотала Рей, пытаясь абстрагироваться от предвзятого отношения. Люк прищурился и наклонил голову, явно услышав в её голосе сарказм. — Нет, я верю. Это, конечно, здорово, если он действительно занимается чем-то подобным.

— Да, он работает над достойной идеей, — кивнул Люк, не скрывая гордости в голосе.

— А зачем мы вообще о нём говорим? — Рей вздохнула и потёрла воспалённые глаза, которые начали ныть вслед за висками. Кажется, приближалась мигрень. Или тело отказывалось продолжать жизнедеятельность. Было бы здорово потерять сознание и больше никогда не прийти в себя. Так что последнее, о чём хотелось разглагольствовать, это о Бене. — Давайте сменим тему.

— Дело в том, что как раз о нём я и хотел с тобой поговорить. — Люк откашлялся и потёр подбородок, собираясь с мыслями. Предчувствие подсказывало Рей, что на этот раз новость Люка грозила обернуться чем-то похлеще фонда темнокожих. С Беном не могло быть связано ничего хорошего.

— И… и что же это? — Голос Рей звучал сипло, настороженно и тихо. По позвоночнику побежал холодок паники, когда Люк вдруг схватил стакан с хересом и, отхлебнув сразу половину, заявил:

— Вы с Беном… могли бы… могли бы пожениться, — с трудом закончил он, видя, как расширяются зрачки Рей.

Эм… Что?! Что он сказал?! Она точно ещё понимает по-английски? Рей молча глотала воздух, пытаясь обработать в голове произнесённую Люком фразу.

— Чт… _Что?_ — наконец-то произнесла она вслух, с трудом шевеля губами. — О чём вы?

— Дорогая, выслушай меня, — поспешно добавил Люк, явно нервничая, и залпом допил остатки. Рей всё ещё ошеломлённо молча хлопала глазами, и он продолжил: — Бен идеальный вариант, чтобы сохранить семейное дело и не потерять достоинство. Возможность, не продавая себя в сексуальное рабство, выполнить условия завещания. Вы могли бы заключить договор, взаимовыгодный союз.

— Какой ещё _взаимовыгодный союз?!_ — У Рей прорезался голос, и она медленно поднялась на дрожащих ногах. — Дядя, вы сейчас предлагаете продаться на абсолютно стандартных условиях, только конкретному Альфе. Бену! Вы же в курсе наших взаимоотношений! Точнее, их отсутствия. В чём может быть моя выгода?

— Сядь, пожалуйста. Прошу! — Люк в мольбе сложил руки, призывая успокоиться, и Рей снова опустилась на диван. Стоять долго она всё равно бы не смогла, колени начинали дрожать, а голова кружиться. Да, к букету её идиотских симптомов не хватало ещё и обморока.

— Села.

— Спасибо. Просто… выслушай. Ему не нужна Омега, — начал Люк и тут же исправился: — Не нужна ты.

Рей сглотнула, почувствовав себя неожиданно оскорблённой такой формулировкой. Господи, проклятые омежьи инстинкты, да с чего бы тут оскорбляться?! В нём-то она не нуждалась тем более!

— Так почему…

— Ему нужны твои деньги, — закончил он.

— Не поняла. — Рей отвлеклась от собственных мыслей, и даже волна возмущения утихла, сменившись удивлением. — Деньги?

— Да, проект, над которым он трудится, требует инвестиций. Довольно крупных. Они ищут спонсоров, но пока тщетно. Мало людей заинтересованы в новых нано-блокаторах: кого-то устраивают старые, кто-то не верит в то, что можно создать лучше, кто-то вообще против подавления естественных инстинктов. А проект действительно перспективный. К тому же, я знаю, тебе это будет очень интересно. Бен и вся их команда уже вложили свои сбережения, но этого, к сожалению, оказалось мало. На государственную поддержку рассчитывать не приходится. Страну волнует размножение уникальных и редких Альф, и ещё более уникальных и редких Омег, так что они точно в этом не заинтересованы.

— Бен Соло готов продаться за деньги? — Рей цинично усмехнулась, а потом вдруг взорвалась смехом. Она хохотала, как сумасшедшая, несколько минут, по щекам уже бежали слёзы. Но когда истерика закончилась, Рей почувствовала себя значительно лучше. Дождавшись, пока она успокоится, Люк продолжил:

— Я бы не советовал говорить так при Бене, — осторожно заметил он хмурясь. — Звучит оскорбительно. Восторга у него это явно не вызовет. Ему просто нужна помощь, как и тебе. И вы можете оказать друг другу услугу.

— Мне нет дела до восторгов Соло, и я не собираюсь ничего ему озвучивать, — фыркнула Рей, вытирая оставшиеся от смеха слёзы. — Это бредовая идея, простите. Но имей в перспективе предложения хоть какой-то резон, я бы всё равно не стала связываться с Беном. Никаких деловых и, тем более, личных отношений. Я не позволю ему тратить мои деньги, пусть и на предположительно достойные начинания. Наследство и удовлетворение глупых фантазий моего родственника того не стоят.

— Может, качественные блокаторы этого стоят, м? — удивительно настойчиво не сдавался Люк. — И он не будет тратить твои деньги. Инвестиции уйдут в оборот, и в будущем Бен вернёт их с процентами — проект гарантированно ждёт успех. Сейчас нужен спонсор, потому что это слишком большая сумма, чтобы найти её за короткий срок. Взамен вы поженитесь, выполните условия твоего деда, и ты сохранишь всё, что полагается по праву.

В словах Люка была доля правды, она не могла не признать. И всё же… _Бен._

И тут Рей начала понимать: всё звучало, как хорошо обговорённый план.

— То есть, вы уже говорили с ним об этом? И он _не против_? — Даже принимая во внимание необходимость Соло в деньгах, Рей не могла представить, чтобы тот согласился на столь гнусное для Альфы предложение. Просто безумие!

— Он готов пока только поговорить с тобой. Как ты понимаешь, Бен тоже не рад моей идее, но способен просчитать, насколько ему это поможет. Вы могли бы обсудить все… условия и прийти к окончательному решению. Пообщайся с ним, тебя никто не вынуждает сразу же соглашаться.

— Нет, — твёрдо заключила Рей. — Никаких Альф даже для рабочих, взаимовыгодных отношений. Это моё жизненное кредо. Избегать с ними контактов — вот главный путь для Омег к мирному существованию в социуме.

— Рей, это не тот случай. Ты не сможешь постоянно игнорировать Альф, они вокруг тебя. Усмири гордыню, подумай. — Люк глянул на часы, охнул и резко поднялся. — Мне пора идти, я засиделся, а ещё есть дела. Не руби сгоряча, в этой ситуации нужно мыслить здраво. На кону твоя жизнь, будущее. Упрямство может всё погубить.

— Я подумаю, дядя, обязательно. — Рей натянуто улыбнулась, поднялась вслед за ним и проводила до двери, в твёрдой уверенности, что думать здесь не над чем. Бен Соло не получит от неё ни цента.

***

Прошло ещё три дня, и становилось только хуже. К предыдущим симптомам прибавилась ломота в теле и странное, но лёгкое жжение в ароматических железах на шее.

Она сидела на кухне и жевала безвкусный сэндвич с курицей, пока просматривала последние новости на ноутбуке. Почти во всех заголовках новостных лент красовался некролог её деда. Напротив Рей, в своей полутораметровой клетке сидел большой чёрно-красный грифовый попугай, названный дедом пафосным именем «Кайло Рен» в честь выдуманного героя из любимого космического фильма. Он с важным видом расхаживал по довольно свободному для него вольеру и повторял излюбленное словечко:

— Это р-развр-рат! Разв-р-рат! Я буду жаловаться!

— Согласна, дорогой, жизнь имеет меня во все дыры, — тяжело вздохнула Рей, снова ощущая неимоверную апатию.

Кайло Рена подарили Палпатину на шестидесятилетие. Этот вид редко разводили в неволе, попугаи стоили баснословных денег, и по выражению лица экзотической птицы, тот, кажется, прекрасно знал себе цену.

Попугай был уже немолод, его оперение потеряло прежний блеск — всё же тридцать лет для этого вида было немало — но он по-прежнему оставался бодр и говорлив. На самом деле, он оказался весьма смышлёным и имел куда более обширный словарный запас, из которого (не то из вредности, не то от лени) в основном предпочитал выдавать только одно слово. Рей понятия не имела отчего пернатому так полюбилось именно оно, но радовалась, что то хотя бы не матерное.

— Кайло, иди погуляй. Ты уже третий день не вылезаешь из клетки. — Рей потянулась через стол и открыла защёлку вольера, но попугай не отреагировал.

— Кай-ло в депр-рессии.

— Да ну? — Рей приподняла бровь усмехнувшись. — И какие причины, позволь узнать?

— Кай-ло Р-р-рену скучно, гр-р-рустно и одиноко.

— О, не начинай! Я бы душу продала за такую скуку, как у тебя. Вот мне жутко весело сейчас… — Рей со вздохом засунула в рот остаток сэндвича, совершенно не ощущая вкуса. Аппетита не наблюдалось, но есть всё же было надо.

— Ж-жуть, жуть. — Кайло наклонил голову, разглядывая Рей своими чёрными глазками-пуговками. — Ж-жуть и р-развр-рат.

— Ты актуален, как никогда, — грустно усмехнулась Рей, подперев рукой подбородок, и снова невольно поскребла ногтями кожу на шее. Ах, как чешется. И даже слегка ноет. — Ну же, вылезай.

Упрямый пернатый сделал вид, что не услышал, отвернулся и принялся чистить перья.

— Ну, как хочешь. Мы скоро переедем в скромную съёмную квартирку и такого пространства для полёта у тебя уже не будет.

Экран телефона загорелся, оповещая о новом сообщении от контакта «Финн».

Рей вдохнула и подумала, не притвориться ли, что не видела уведомления и оставить сообщение непрочитанным, однако, потом всё же ткнула пальцем в экран разблокировки. Финн просто так в покое не оставит, будет написывать до победного.

__

**Финн:** Привет, принцесса! Как ты?

**Рей:** Не называй меня так. Плохо, очень плохо. По шкале от 0 до 10 на 12.

__

**Финн:** Да уж, тяжёлые времена. Я заскочу в гости? Хотел зайти раньше, но, думаю, с похоронами тебе было не до меня.

«И сейчас не до тебя», — мелькнуло в голове. Видеть никого не хотелось, в том числе старых друзей. Она всё ещё пыталась держаться, но мысли о нерадостных перспективах существования, конечно же, не мотивировали. А если проще выразиться — хотелось сдохнуть. В одиночестве, чтобы не позориться из-за раскисшего состояния ещё больше.

Рей провела рукой по собранным в небрежный пучок сальным волосам, оглядела пижаму, из которой не вылезала уже вторые сутки, заметила пару пятен от кофе и ещё несколько неизвестного происхождения. Полный кошмар. Куда она катится? Пора заканчивать с рефлексиями и возвращаться в ритм жизни. Пусть в ближайшем будущем её ожидало банкротство и отказ от удобного существования, но это не повод так раскисать. В ней ещё теплились последние остатки самоконтроля и силы воли.

__

**Рей:** Да, заходи вечером. У меня нет планов.

**Финн:** Договорились!

***

— Принцесса, тебе определённо надо на воздух, проветриться, — недовольно покачал головой Финн, доедая уже третье пирожное из пяти, которые сам же и принёс. — Ты как вампир. Бледная, глаза красные. Разговариваешь мало.

— Я _просила_ так меня не называть! — возмутилась Рей. Старое прозвище, которое дал ей Финн, сейчас казалось издевательством. Принцесса-нищенка, мать твою.

— Ой, прости, привычка. И всё же. Горе горем, но жизнь-то продолжается!

— Обязательно выйду на улицу. Ведь дом скоро придётся продать. Хотя… наверное, это буду делать уже не я, а фонд, которому отправятся мои деньги.

— Немыслимо! — Густые брови Финна сошлись на переносице, и он надул пухлые губы, слизывая с них крем. — Несправедливо! Это твои деньги!

— Оказалось, нет.

— Я могу жениться на тебе, — оскалился он, прихлёбывая чай. — Я же Альфа, ну.

Рей закатила глаза. Придурок.

— То, что ты мой единственный друг-Альфа не даёт тебе права делать мне такие нелепые предложения. К тому же Митака не оценит твоего брака, пусть и фиктивного.

— Я брошу его ради тебя, детка. — Финн поиграл бровками. — Ты Омега, а он Бета.

— Сейчас выгоню.

— И с течкой я…

— Меня тошнит!

— … мог бы тебе помочь.

— Я больше не слушаю. — Рей закатила глаза и схватила пирожное, начиная его яростно жевать. — Мм, вкусное! Хоть что-то от тебя хорошее за сегодня.

— Твой дед просто хотел как лучше. Сама же знаешь, если Омега подмешает в генофонд Бету, то в их наследниках больше не будет Омег. Он всего лишь желал сохранить и так редкий в своей семье вид.

— Не понимаю, зачем? — буркнула Рей, тяжело вздыхая. — Такая ужасная история с моей матерью… неужели его это ничему не научило?

— Омеги красивые, — начал задумчиво Финн, будто уходя в себя, его остекленевший взгляд остановился на какой-то неведомой точке за плечом Рей. — Гипнотические, будто сказочные. У них всегда красивые волосы, кожа, фигура. Их хочется оберегать и защищать, причём всем вокруг. Беты далеко не такие. Они… более приземлённые и посредственные.

Рей прыснула. Ему прямо романы писать, какие скрытые таланты.

— Боже, Митака бы сейчас обиделся. Если бы я тебя не знала, то подумала, что ты втрескался в Омегу.

Финн вздрогнул, вырываясь из прострации, и неожиданно покраснел. Рей вскинула в удивлении бровь, но друг тут же сменил тему.

— Сама говорила, что твоя бабушка была Омегой. — Рей кивнула в ответ. — Ну вот. А дед, если ты не нафантазировала, был с ней счастлив до самой её смерти. Он старой закалки и считал, что Омеги и Альфы — избранные, не хотел портить кровь примесями Бет. Хотя бы попытайся его понять.

— Не могу, — упрямо покачала головой Рей. — Он знал, что это сделает меня несчастной. Решил, что я или выберу его сторону, или останусь ни с чем. Я сделала выбор. Кому теперь лучше? И… давай закроем тему, хорошо?

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Финн, недовольно уставившись куда-то под ноги. Рей на секунду перестала уничтожать пирожное и прищурилась, всматриваясь в лицо Финна, но тот уже выглядел непринуждённо. Видимо, показалось. Он лишь неопределённо дёрнул щекой: — Но, если передумаешь, я правда могу жениться.

— Угу, — кивнула Рей, не собираясь даже задумываться об этом.

Финн был весёлым, дружелюбным малым — не чета типичным Альфам — и главное, никогда не пытался к ней приставать. Только поэтому она сделала исключение, пустив его в свой узкий круг общения. Иногда, как сейчас, он всё же терял чувство адекватности, хотя Рей списывала это на неудачные шуточки.

— Условия завещания я выполнять не собираюсь, так что деньги получат… как их там… «Чёрные пантеры», — фыркнула Рей и тут же вздрогнула, когда Финн поперхнулся сделанным глотком чая, пачкая фонтанирующей жидкостью свою футболку.

— Что?! Кто?! — выдавил он сквозь кашель, а Рей от испуга сорвалась с места и начала хлопать попавшего в беду друга по спине.

— Всё хорошо?! Что с тобой?

— Ты… кхе… сказала… кхе-кхе… «Чёрные пантеры»?!

— Да, а что? Слышал о них? Я понимаю, что ты тоже... темнокожий, но даже не стала спрашивать. Не думала, что интересуешься подобным.

— Да ты что! — Финн наконец-то пришёл в себя и уставился на Рей, как на умалишённую. — Я не только знаю о них, но и состою в их объединении. Это же охренеть какая крутая организация!

Рей разинула рот, не в силах воспроизвести ни звука.

— И правда… охренеть, — наконец выдала она. Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? — Как ты туда попал? Зачем? Почему? Расскажи подробнее.

— Нет уж, это ты мне расскажи! Серьёзно? Твой дед передал всё состояние «Пантерам»?

— Ну, не совсем передал… Однако, если я не соглашусь…

— Это же так круто!

— _Что?!_ — Рей ушам своим поверить не могла. За последние дни слишком уж большое количество раз.

Финн пришёл в себя и вздрогнул, осознавая, кому выражает восторги.

— Ой, прости, я не то имел в виду. Просто представил, как могли бы помочь нашей организации такие деньжищи.

— Ах, нашей, — насупилась Рей. — _Ну-ну._

Рука Финна потянулась к последнему пирожному, но Рей опередила, хватая то с тарелки. Обойдётся, засранец.

— Рей, ну не обижайся. Ты совершенно ничего о них не знаешь.

— Так, расскажи. Послушаю.

Финн, видимо, не уловил витающего в словах Рей сарказма и с энтузиазмом начал рассказ:

— Сейчас мою подругу Трисс пытаются пристроить в сериал на Нетфликс. Она прекрасная актриса, и роль третьей герцогини Гамильтон просто создана для неё!

— Герцогини Гамильтон? Из древнего шотландского рода?

— Да, события разворачиваются в семнадцатом веке, история просто потрясающая.

— Стоп. Трисс темнокожая?

— Да, конечно.

— И хочет играть герцогиню Гамильтон в семнадцатом веке?

— Да!

— Вас _ничего_ не смущает?

— А должно? — Финн непонимающе пожал плечами и усмехнулся: — Ты вообще о чём?

Рей скептически на него посмотрела. Она приподняла бровь, выдерживая паузу и всё же надеясь, что Финн сам озвучит очевидную мысль. Но он молчал.

— Послушай… — осторожно начала она. — Как чернокожая женщина могла быть герцогиней в семнадцатом веке?

— О, Рей, — Финн аж подскочил на кресле, — и ты туда же. Тоже считаешь, что из-за цвета кожи мы не можем быть благородных кровей?

— Это история, Финн. Её не изменить.

— Чушь, всё можно изменить, это кино. Детка, нужно жить проще! Все должны быть равны!

По лицу Рей растеклась кислая улыбка, но она кивнула, понимая, что спорить бесполезно, ведь друг сошёл с ума. Надо же, а казалось, что его визит сможет приободрить. Ещё никогда она так не ошибалась. Видимо, вся вселенная решила ополчиться против неё.

— Конечно. Всего лишь кино, — горько усмехнулась она.

— Когда твои деньги перейдут фонду, у нас точно появится возможность подёргать за нужные ниточки и протолкнуть Трисс на роль.

И в этот момент настала очередь Рей давиться чаем. Финн было тоже вскочил на помощь, но движением руки она велела остаться на месте.

— Всё… в порядке. Просто… горячий.

— А ещё у нас на повестке дня…

— О, Финн, давай больше не будем пока об этом, хорошо? Расскажи лучше, что у тебя нового.

К счастью, Финн не стал спорить, а решил пересказать последние новости. Рей слушала в пол-уха, улыбалась и кивала, но на самом деле без конца прокручивала в голове одни и те же мысли. Верно ли она поступает, сдавшись гнусным обстоятельствам и позволив непонятному фонду забрать наследие семьи? Неужели она настолько слаба, что прогнулась после первого же весомого удара судьбы? И главное… Так ли абсурдно предложение Люка, если подумать холодной головой?

Размышления оказались настолько тяжёлыми, что она успела поспорить с самой собой раз пять, пока не приняла окончательного решения. Так друзья просидели ещё час, и к концу разговора Рей настолько ушла в себя, что пропустила вопрос Финна.

— Рей, ты слышишь? Я пошёл. Закрой за мной?

— А? Что? — Рей вынырнула из прострации и уставилась на друга, непонимающе хлопая глазами. — Ты уже пошёл?

— Ага. Митаку нужно забрать с работы. Ты в порядке? Какая-то странная.

— Да-да, всё в порядке, — Рей поднялась и поставила чашку на столик, но тут до неё дошла последняя брошенная фраза. — Чему мне сейчас радоваться? Тяжёлые времена.

— Ну, да-да, точно, — согласился Финн. — О чём это я.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Рей залезла в карман, достала телефон и пролистала контакты. Остановившись на нужном, она пару секунд колебалась, а потом всё же нажала на вызов.

Раздались долгие гудки, и когда она уже собиралась положить трубку, ей ответили.

— Рей, детка, привет. Извини, долго отвечал. Крашу стену в кладовке. Что-то случилось?

— Привет, дядя Люк. — Рей зажмурилась и выдохнула. — Нет, просто решила позвонить и узнать, как у вас дела.

— Ой, да хорошо. А докрашу стену и вовсе будет замечательно. Краска только заканчивается…

— Знаете…

— Да, дорогая?

_Плохая идея. Плохая, плохая, ужаснейшая!_

— Вообще-то, я звоню не просто так, — выпалила Рей, так и не придя к окончательному выводу, что творит. Это будет безумие или умнейший в жизни поступок?

— Всё же, что-то случилось? — в голосе Люка послышалось волнение.

— Нет… Да… — Рей прикусила губу, зажмурилась сильнее и скороговоркой выдала: — _Мненуженномербена._ Я решила обсудить ваше предложение.


	2. Судьбоносное решение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж ко второй главе: https://cutt.ly/OyLVJVn  
> Картина Палпатина в гостиной: https://cutt.ly/7yLVLsw  
> Коллаж к главе от Сони Болконской: https://cutt.ly/lyX4icV

_Есть решения, которые отрезают путь назад. Их непременно надо принимать.  
_  
  
К вечеру Рей успела разобрать свою комнату, провести генеральную уборку в гостиной и на кухне. До смерти деда они держали домработницу, но после похорон пришлось её отпустить — шаткое положение с наследством вынудило избавиться от излишних трат. К тому же пожилая высокомерная особа, которую Палпатин выбрал под стать себе, попросту Рей не нравилась. Так что, прощаться оказалось легко.  
  
Выбившись из сил так, что ноги уже дрожали от усталости, Рей опустилась в гостиной на софу и поймала себя на попытках придумать новое занятие. Она боялась даже смотреть в сторону мирно лежавшего на журнальном столике мобильника, напоминавшего о необходимости поговорить с очень неприятным ей типом. Да, они никогда толком не общались с Беном, а их единственный полноценный разговор хоть и закончился скандалом, случился очень давно… Но всё же. Рей казалось, что вся эта затея не зайдёт дальше телефонного разговора. Хотелось бы домыслить иной исход, но попросту не получалось. Подсознание подсказывало, что даже ради благого дела вряд ли удастся избавиться от предвзятого отношения к Альфам — _уж тем более к Бену._  
  
Зачем она вообще взяла его номер? У неё не было точного ответа на этот вопрос, но… За Финном ещё не успела захлопнуться дверь, а Рей уже чётко осознала, что никогда не простит себе, если сомнительный фонд получит деньги семьи. Дедушка слишком хорошо её знал, слишком хорошо всё продумал, но здесь просчитался. Потому что подписанный брачный контракт — ещё не гарантия полноценных отношений! Ха!  
  
Ну а час спустя Рей всё же взяла телефон в руки. Перед этим она вышагивала по комнате и выпила три чашки травяного настоя, на упаковке которого значилось «успокаивающий». Правда, эффекта не ощущалось. А потому, поставив чашку на журнальный столик, Рей побрела к лестнице на второй этаж, но стоило кончикам пальцев провести по тёплому красному дереву резных перил, тяжело вздохнула и остановилась.  
  
Шив Палпатин любил помпезность и шик. Он не относился к тому типу зажиточных людей, которые не выставляли богатство напоказ. С ним было всё в точности наоборот. Рей обвела взглядом огромные картины, которые скрыли под собой стены в гостиной первого этажа. Дед считался заядлым коллекционером живописи, отчего Рей с детства не покидало ощущение, что они живут в картинной галерее. В центре гостиной над большим камином висел огромный портрет. На нём в натуральный рост, в красном генеральском мундире, сплошь усеянным несуществующими орденами, был изображён сам отбывший в мир иной хозяин дома. Картину нарисовали недавно, около пяти лет назад, и художник польстил внешности заказчика: Шив казался выше, шире в плечах, да и шевелюра смотрелась значительно гуще, чем в реальности. Он стоял, гордо выпятив грудь вперёд, сведя густые брови и поджав губы, — его обычное выражение лица. И даже сейчас Рей казалось, будто он осуждал свою нерадивую внучку.   
  
— Ты не поймёшь, — упрямо покачала головой Рей, обращаясь к картине, и снова ощутила жжение в глазах от несправедливости, на которую толкал дед. — Никогда не понимал. Не знаю, чего хотел добиться, но сделал только хуже. Ты меня сильно недооценил, если решил, что я просто сдамся твоей прихоти!  
  
Она отвернулась от портрета, украдкой вытерев предательские слезы. Даже перед замазанным красками холстом ей было стыдно, но, сжав телефон в руке, Рей начала медленно подниматься по ступеням.  
  
_Одна._ Теперь она осталась совершенно одна. Ни родственников, ни имущества, да и друзей толком не нажила — у всех был кто-то ближе и дороже. Будь её воля, она бы продала дом — к чёрту всю эту роскошь! — и потратила деньги на благотворительность. Вложила бы их во что-то стоящее. Туда, куда захотела бы сама.  
  
Ведь она так много могла сделать! Открыть горячую линию или реабилитационный центр для Омег, а может, и то и другое. Но на гордости далеко не уедешь. И покуда мысль связать себя узами хоть с каким-нибудь Альфой вызывала волны паники, предложение Люка всё больше походило на яркий свет в конце тоннеля. К тому же Рей бы слукавила, сказав, что новость об инновационных разработках Соло её не заинтересовала.  
  
_Бен…_  
  
«Ему не нужна Омега. Не нужна ты. Ему нужны твои деньги.»

 _Деньги? Прекрасно. Кому-то другому такая причина показалась бы оскорбительной, но для неё это лучший вариант. Исключительно деловые отношения._  
  
«На кону твоя жизнь, будущее. Упрямство может всё погубить.»

 _Вот уж точно. Если что и погубит её, то именно гордыня. Особенно оставь Рей всё, как есть._  
  
«Когда твои деньги перейдут фонду, у нас точно появится возможность подёргать за нужные ниточки и протолкнуть Трисс на роль.»  
  
_Да пошёл он…_

Преодолев последнюю ступеньку, Рей снова нажала на кнопку вызова, борясь с желанием в очередной раз оборвать звонок и навсегда оставить потуги поговорить с Соло. Но гудки всё шли, время тянулось и одновременно летело, а ответа так и не было. И Рей вздрогнула, когда вдруг сработал автоответчик:  
  
«Здравствуйте, если я не отвечаю, то, скорее всего, занят. Оставьте сообщение, и я вам обязательно перезвоню.»  
  
Последовал щелчок записи, и Рей инстинктивно сбросила вызов.  
  
_Голос._ Стоило ему стихнуть, она поняла, что затаила дыхание и со свистом вытолкнула воздух из лёгких, покрываясь мурашками. Как бы Рей ни хотела верить в иное, но этот глубокий размеренный тон никак не мог принадлежать стандартной готовой записи автоответчика. Нет. Кого она обманывала? _Это Бен Соло._ Конечно, она и раньше слышала красивые мужские голоса, и даже голоса Альф. Однако не то из-за обработки звука в телефоне, не то из-за других неведомых причин, но эта запись ощущалась настолько гипнотической… что внутренняя Омега немедленно растаяла от восторга, а по позвоночнику прошёлся холодок.  
  
Какое позорище.  
  
Рей мотнула головой, прогоняя глупое наваждение, и уставилась на экран телефона. Может, нужно было оставить сообщение? Но что говорить в пустоту? «Привет, Бен, это Рей. Хочу обсудить возможное сотрудничество?» Или: «Люк просил позвонить. Знаешь, я хочу тебя купить?» Боже, ну и бред.  
  
Рей даже фыркнула от подобной нелепости. Нет, ничего она записывать не будет, потому что разговор слишком серьёзен.  
  
В конечном счёте за пару часов она десять раз попыталась дозвониться до Соло. И все десять раз он не брал трубку. В последнюю попытку, когда после долгих гудков вновь сработал автоответчик, Рей со злостью швырнула бесполезный аппарат на диван, проклиная хозяина номера почём свет стоит.  
  
— Да гори ты в аду, Соло! Чем таким ты так занят, что неспособен даже на пару секунд взять телефон? Выкинь его в окно, асоциальное эгоистичное создание! По прямому назначению он абсолютно точно для тебя бесполезен! — огрызалась Рей в пустоту, кипя от ярости. Немыслимо! Уже одним своим молчанием Бен умудрился вывести её из себя!  
  
От негодования она громко топала ногами, пока спускалась обратно на кухню, позабыв, зачем поднималась наверх. Нервно стерев очередные злые слёзы, Рей направилась прямиком к холодильнику, выхватила оттуда предварительно припасённую бутылку вина и вернулась в гостиную к телевизору. Выбрала наобум первый попавшийся фильм на «Нетфликсе», с намерением провести оставшийся вечер в компании забродивших ягод и сомнительных шедевров киноиндустрии, и уставилась в экран. И через полчаса, вконец измученная странными фантазиями и абсурдными умозаключениями, даже без привычной дозы снотворного вырубилась прямо на диване.  


***

На следующий день Рей проснулась далеко за полдень. Причём из глубокого сна её вырвала настойчивая трель будильника — напоминание о плановом посещении гинеколога. Рей поморщилась, ощутив знакомую пульсацию в висках, с которой за несколько дней практически породнилась, и напрягла последние действующие извилины в попытке вспомнить какое сегодня число. Конечно же, ответа не нашлось. Сдавшись собственной беспомощности, она открыла телефонный календарь — тринадцатое апреля. Точно. С похорон прошло восемь дней.   
  
_Интересно, с чего это её летоисчисление отныне шло со смерти деда, а не с рождения Иисуса?_  
  
Тяжело вздыхая и кряхтя, словно столетняя старуха, Рей поднялась с дивана и направилась в ванную. Немного приободрившись не в ледяном, но весьма прохладном по стандартным меркам душе, она влезла в махровый халат и побрела на кухню. Сегодня, как и весь последний месяц, не считая связанного с похоронами перерыва, она намеревалась попытать удачу и добиться желаемого на кулинарном поприще.  
  
Рей стояла у плиты с телефоном в руках и не отрывала взгляд от таймера. Чётко следуя очередному разрекламированному рецепту приготовления яиц-пашот, она боялась упустить момент и свести к нулю все старания. В рецепте так и говорилось — «всё может изменить даже мгновение»! Рей уже сбилась со счёта сколько раз и какими способами старалась приготовить проклятое блюдо, но не оставляла попыток добиться успеха.  
  
— Р-разврат, — привычно вещал Кайло, который наконец-то соизволил вылезти из клетки. Он с хозяйским видом сидел посередине кухонного островка, держа в лапке дольку яблока.  
  
— Выучил бы что-нибудь более ободряющее, — буркнула Рей, покосившись на строптивую птицу. — Я и без тебя полна пессимизма.  
  
_0:33, 0:32, 0:31…_  
  
Кайло взмахнул крыльями, бросая обкусанный фрукт, и переместился ближе к Рей.  
  
— Виногр-рад. Дай, — заявил он ей прямо под ухо. Рей отвлеклась от созерцания обратного отсчёта и уставилась на обнаглевшего пернатого питомца.  
  
— А ты не охренел?!  
  
— Не ох-р-енел, — лаконично повторил он. Рей никогда не переставала удивляться, насколько смышлёными были попугаи. С ними действительно выходило вести хоть и короткие, но диалоги. Она открыла холодильник, мысленно отругала себя за потакание наглой птице и отщипнула от виноградной ветки две ягоды.  
  
— Держи, — она потянулась к Кайло, положила перед ним виноград и зарыла пальчик в мягкие перья на его шее. Попугай прикрыл глаза и задрал голову. Наглый, но очаровательный засранец.  
  
И тут Рей вздрогнула, вспомнив о таймере, и с ужасом развернулась к телефону. Чёрт, нули! _Время вышло!_  
  
Рей бросилась к плите, в панике схватила прихватку и извлекла маленькую чашечку с яйцом, которое, предположительно — а, точнее, желательно — должно было стать яйцом-пашот. Перевернув содержимое на тарелку, она невольно задержала дыхание в предвкушении результата и ткнула ножом сердцевину. И тут же разочарованно выдохнула — желток сварился.  
  
— Ты во всем виноват, — Рей недовольно покосилась на Кайло. — Ты и твой чёртов виноград. Будешь одним птичьим кормом теперь питаться.  
  
Попугай на этот раз промолчал, отвернулся и зашагал к виноградинам, а Рей продолжила задумчиво рассматривать свой неудачный завтрак. Всё равно придётся съесть, ибо готовить новый желания не возникло. К тому же, кроме проклятого и недоступного для понимания яйца, больше ничего не хотелось.  
  
День начинался паршиво. И у Рей закралось ощущение, что и пройти он сулил так же.  


***

Первое, что почувствовала Рей, наконец-то появившись на свежем воздухе спустя неделю, — головокружение. Вокруг были звуки и запахи улицы: сладкий и слегка пряный аромат сдобы из соседней пекарни, режущий слух сигнал машины, щебетание птиц, чей-то раздражающе-заливистый смех с одной стороны и громкий надрывный кашель с другой. _Жизнь._ В их стареньком районе продолжалась жизнь. Хоть Рей и не любила напыщенность здешней архитектуры, всё же родной Ист-Энд не мог вызывать у неё, да и, наверное, у любого оказавшегося поблизости иных эмоций, кроме удовольствия. Иногда вечерами, когда на душе становилось особенно нестерпимо тошно, Рей могла часами гулять по его мощёным, освещённым причудливыми старинными фонарями улицам, приводя мысли и чувства в порядок. Своего рода медитация. Их район находился практически в центре Глазго и один из немногих остался непреклонен перед модернизацией, сохранил индивидуальность. «Дерьмо случается» — словно говорило с ней это место. «Меня тоже пытались сломить, изменить, покорить — а я не поддался. И, как видишь, ещё здесь, дам фору многим. Выстоял я, выстоишь и ты». Грубоватый, но романтический дух средневековой Шотландии до сих пор витал здесь, не собирался растворяться даже в нелепых для этой обстановки, но проникших на чужую территорию проявлениях неизбежной урбанизацией — бутиках, лавках, кинотеатрах. Ист-Энд казался сказочной исторической декорацией в самом сердце давно осовремененного Глазго, бережно храня в себе свою гипнотическую ауру. Часто именно такие пешие прогулки наполняли Рей энергией, возвращали к нормальной жизни её омежий, склонный к беспричинной меланхолии организм, словно родные места насыщали накопленными за долгие столетия гармонией и мудростью.  
  
Но жизнь продолжала бурлить за пределами маленького и одновременно огромного мирка, что Рей создала своими же руками. Она забаррикадировалась в доме, словно в крепости, и предпочитала изоляцию обществу. Так что в последнее время все её контакты сводились к Финну да Люку, но даже они умудрились испортить настроение.  
  
_Как начинают сходить с ума? Вероятно, так._  
  
Преодолев пешком два квартала, Рей заскочила в магазин за минеральной водой, поскольку в утеплённой толстовке оказалось неимоверно жарко (только идиоты смотрят прогноз погоды, правда?), и точно ванильная шестнадцатилетка зачем-то купила тонкие сигареты с ментолом. В наивной мысли, что табак сможет уменьшить её нервозность. Ага. Прикурив прямо на ходу, Рей поймала недовольный взгляд шаркающей мимо старушенции, в котором читалось возмущённое: «проститутка», и медленно затянулась. А потом ещё. Но, кроме терпкого табака, что мешался с лёгким послевкусием ментола, ничего не почувствовала. Абсолютно ничего — умиротворения уж точно. Выкинув в мусорный бак недокуренную нелепость, а следом всю пачку, Рей подняла глаза и неожиданно поняла, что уже пришла. Помещение клиники встретило прохладным кондиционированным воздухом и монотонным светлым дизайном стен. За длинным столом ресепшена скучала одинокая медсестра. Она бросила на Рей короткий взгляд и, вздохнув, потянулась к стопке распечатанных листов. Не успела Рей договорить «Добрый день», перед ней уже оказался внушительный набор бумажек на разного рода согласия.  
  
— Сегодня доктор Фазма в сто четвёртом кабинете. Проходите.  
  
В целом Рей давно следовало бы привыкнуть, что её узнают с полувзгляда. У Гвен Фазмы она наблюдалась уже около двух лет. И пройдясь по полупустым коридорам, — из-за высоких цен в клинике всегда было довольно безлюдно — Рей отвлечённо подумала, что отказ от наследства повлечёт за собой отказ и от Фазмы. Та станет попросту не по карману.  
  
Мысли неожиданно снова вернулись к Бену, и Рей невольно вздрогнула. Боже, даже её фобия стоматологов не сравнится со страхом обычного разговора с Соло.   
  
Добравшись до кабинета, Рей постучала. До назначенного времени приёма оставалось ещё минут десять, но сидеть и погружаться в собственные мрачные, тревожные мысли не хотелось вовсе. Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, Рей заглянула в кабинет, осмотрелась и почти сразу увидела сидящую за столом доктора Фазму. Учитывая внушительный рост и немаленький размах плеч, её сложно было не заметить.  
  
— Привет, можно?  
  
Фазма оторвалась от записей в журнале, подняла голову и мягко улыбнулась, как только узнала свою пациентку.  
  
— О, Рей, привет. Да-да, проходи.  
  
Один из весомых плюсов приёмов у доктора Фазмы было ощущение расслабленности и комфорта. В кабинете всегда тихонько играла классическая музыка, которая умиротворяла и успокаивала.  
  
— Располагайся. — Фазма встала из-за стола, махнула рукой в сторону кресла для посетителей и потянулась за стерильными перчатками. — Как дела? Как самочувствие? Прими соболезнования по поводу дедушки.  
  
— Ага, — кивнула Рей и неуклюже плюхнулась в стандартное кресло. — Спасибо. А самочувствие… хреновое. Апатия, головные боли. Знаю, что всё это не по твоей части, но уж если спросила, — невесело усмехнулась она.  
  
— Почему же не по моей, — задумчиво пробормотала Гвен, подходя ближе. — Всё это весьма явные признаки того, о чём я тебя предупреждала. — Она наклонилась ближе, аккуратно оттянула Рей нижнее веко, разглядывая слизистую. — Мне не нравится твой внешний вид. Совершенно. Есть еще какие-нибудь симптомы?  
  
— Ну… да. — Рей задумалась на секунду, перебирая ощущения последних дней. — Плакать могу часами, самооценка упала к нулю. Скачки настроения. До мыслей о суициде ещё не дошла, но не буду утверждать, что это невозможно.  
  
В шее кольнуло, и Рей машинально почесала железу, чем привлекла внимание сосредоточенной Фазмы. Гвен наклонилась и аккуратно взяла Рей за подбородок, а затем тихо ахнула, когда чуть повернула её голову в сторону и заметила свежие следы раздражения.  
  
— Что это такое? Они чешутся? — Фазма коснулась опухшей покрасневшей кожи, и Рей вздрогнула от непривычной чувствительности.  
  
— Да, немного, — слукавила она.  
  
— А выглядит, что не немного. — Гвен отстранилась, задумчиво складывая руки на груди, а после недолгой паузы сообщила: — Тебе нужно сдать кое-какие анализы. У меня есть подозрения, и они не очень радостные.  
  
— М-м-м? Рак? Бешенство? СПИД? — усмехнулась Рей, думая о том, что в творящемся кошмаре дополнительные проблемы вряд ли сделают жизнь ещё хуже. — Сразу скажу, последнее очень маловероятно. Я не живу половой жизнью. Хотя… есть сумасшедшие, которые тычут в общественных местах людей инфицированной иголкой и…  
  
— Рей, я серьёзно. У тебя странные побочные эффекты. — Гвен смотрела на неё недовольно, на лице вечно весёлой женщины не мелькнуло даже тени улыбки. — Это не игрушки.  
  
Мелодия закончилась и началась другая. Первые ноты заиграли тягостно и мрачно, а через несколько секунд стало понятно, что это… «Траурный Марш». Глаза Рей и Фазмы расширились одновременно, и последняя тут же бросилась к стереосистеме.  
  
— Чёрт! Когда я качала полную коллекцию Шопена, то не думала, что сюда войдёт и это. Прости.  
  
Рей лишь хмыкнула.  
  
— Это знак свыше.  
  
— И опять не смешно. Не шути так.  
  
— Ладно. Так, какие анализы нужно сдать? Что со мной?  
  
Фазма переключила мелодию и вернулась.  
  
— Только кровь. Посмотрю уровень некоторых гормонов. У меня очень сильное подозрение, что супрессанты перестают действовать.  
  
На этот раз Рей нахмурилась и откинулась на спинку кресла.  
  
— Как? Почему? Ты же несерьёзно, правда? Я принимаю лучшие на данный момент.  
  
— Лучшие, — согласно кивнула Гвен. — Причем максимально допустимую дозу. И если я права, то это катастрофа.  
  
— Катастрофа, — повторила Рей, и в голове вновь, теперь мысленно, зазвучали тягучие ноты марша. После недолгой паузы, пока Фазма копошилась около медицинского столика, готовясь брать кровь, Рей спросила: — Что мне делать, если всё подтвердится?  
  
— Я тебе говорила, и не раз.  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— Ты знаешь.  
  
— Нет, не знаю, — упрямо повторила Рей. _Только не говори мне этого снова. Только не говори мне этого, только не…_  
  
Фазма со вздохом развернулась.  
  
— Найди Альфу. Тебе нужно пройти через течку. Уже прошло пять лет, Рей, это ужасно. У нормальной Омеги две-три течки в год, а ты пропустила минимум десять. У тебя сдаёт организм, и в один момент супрессанты потеряют действие полностью, ты сорвёшься и сойдёшь с ума. И не забудь про Альф, которые это почуют. Бог его знает, что с тобой может произойти.  
  
Горло Рей сжало спазмом, в голове загудело, руки затряслись. Она прикусила губу, чувствуя вновь подступающие слезы. _Нет, только не паника. Нет, нет, нет. Всё обойдётся, она что-нибудь придумает._  
  
— Гвен, — срывающимся голосом начала Рей. — Я… не могу. Совсем не могу. Никак не могу. Только не течка.  
  
— Можешь, — настойчиво и хмуро заключила Фазма и более мягким голосом добавила: — Ты должна сделать это ради себя и своего здоровья. Остаётся найти достойного партнёра.  
  
— Остаётся найти? — раздражённо всплеснула руками Рей. — Ты понимаешь, что это самое сложное? Да и не хочу я никого искать! Я справлюсь!  
  
— Всё возможно отыскать, — настаивала Гвен. — Ты даже не начинала. А сама… Уже не справишься. Ну-ка, давай посмотрим, что там у тебя.  
  
Рей протянула руку и торопливо отвернулась, потому что слишком уж боялась вида крови.  
  
— Дедушка заставляет найти Альфу, ты тоже… Мир ополчился против меня.

Не отрывая взгляда от иглы, Фазма удивлённо вскинула брови.  
  
— Дедушка заставляет найти Альфу? Но он же…  
  
— Да, умер. Однако по завещанию я смогу получить наследство, только когда выйду замуж за Альфу. И если сделаю это в ближайший месяц.  
  
Фазма издала звук, похожий одновременно на фырканье и смешок.  
  
— Что забавного? — согнув руку, воскликнула Рей, когда Фазма вынула иглу. — Ситуация полнейший кошмар.  
  
— Между прочим, это означает — найди Альфу и реши сразу обе проблемы. С наследством и с либидо, — спокойно заключила Гвен и отошла к столу с пустыми вакутайнерами. — Ты должна мыслить здраво.  
  
— Боже, — простонала Рей, закатывая глаза. — Я только и делаю, что пытаюсь мыслить здраво. Но всё становится лишь хуже.  
  
— Захочешь, сможешь всё решить, — Фазма улыбнулась краешком губ. — А если результаты анализов подтвердятся, то у тебя просто не останется выбора. Поэтому начни думать прямо сейчас, что делать.  
  
— Начну, — мрачно ответила Рей. — Но спать с Альфами не буду. Особенно по расчёту.  
  
— Переспи по желанию, — усмехнулась Фазма. — Мир заиграет новыми красками, а дурные симптомы пропадут. Хороший секс благоприятно влияет на здоровье вне зависимости от вида, а в твоём случае, он чуть ли не жизненно необходим. — В ответ Рей только закатила глаза. — Ну, а теперь, давай проверим тебя тщательней.  
  
С этими словами Гвен указала на гинекологическое кресло.   


***

Вернувшись домой, Рей переоделась в пижаму и забралась на диван с кружкой горячего какао. Сегодня, в отличие от предыдущих дней, удивительно не хотелось пореветь в подушку. Слёз не было и в помине, но удручённое настроение вперемешку с вереницей противоречивых мыслей изматывали даже больше, чем нескончаемый поток льющейся из глаз воды. На журнальном столике лежал телефон, и Рей уже минут десять хмуро его гипнотизировала.  
  
Единственное, чего ей сейчас хотелось, — обладать Силой. _Силой мысли._ И заставить Соло всё-таки перезвонить, как он обещал в записи своего грёбаного автоответчика. Но прошли уже сутки, а ни звонка, ни смс так и не было. Но вновь набрать номер или написать унизительное сообщение с просьбой перезвонить, Рей не решалась.  
  
— К чёрту всё! — она со стуком поставила чашку на столик, понимая, что если не решит всё сама, то рискует затянуть дела очень надолго. А чего как раз не было, так это времени. Рей схватила телефон, пролистала контакты и нажала на номер Люка. — Я не собираюсь играть с тобой в кошки-мышки, Соло. _И я не трусиха!_ — заявила она в пустоту.  
  
— Здравствуй, дядя, — начала Рей, когда Люк поднял трубку. — Мне нужен адрес Бена. Домашний. Или он живёт всё там же, с родителями?  
  
Последовала пауза. Наконец, Люк откашлялся и неуверенно ответил.  
  
— Э-э… привет, милая. Адрес Бена? Нет, он живёт отдельно. Эм… Вы уже созвонились?  
  
— Нет, в том-то и дело. — Рей поджала губы, чувствуя, как с каждым вздохом крепнет уверенность. — Он не берёт трубку, не перезванивает, потому я хочу встретиться с ним лично и обсудить всё с глазу на глаз. Это слишком серьёзный вопрос, чтобы я тратила время на бессмысленные звонки. Тем более он на них даже не удосуживается ответить. Вы уверены, что Бен точно не против разговора со мной?  
  
— Ну… да. — Голос Люка звучал весьма сконфуженно, и Рей нахмурилась.  
  
— «Ну, да»? — с нажимом повторила она.  
  
— Да, детка. Ему это так же выгодно и необходимо, как и тебе.  
  
— Хорошо. Так, вы скажете адрес?  
  


***

Дом Соло находился на границе центра и района Вест-Энд, что оказалось не очень-то далеко от того места, где жила сама Рей. Всего каких-то десять минут на такси. Часы уже показывали половину девятого, и заявляться к Бену посреди ночи не было никакого желания. К тому же разбуди она Соло, это вряд ли поспособствовало бы продуктивному разговору. Так что, освежив лицо и собрав волосы в высокий хвост, Рей вытащила из комода первую попавшуюся одежду, оказавшуюся спортивным костюмом, и вызвала такси. Не удосужившись даже прихорошиться и оправдав себя тем, что отправляется не на свидание, Рей проигнорировала зеркало. _Это всего лишь Бен._ Омега на задворках сознания пыталась что-то возразить, но была послана куда подальше.  
  
Через пять минут Рей уже ехала в такси, провожая взглядом огни вечернего Глазго. Таксист, к счастью, оказался молчаливым и не донимал разговорами, что на самом-то деле считалось редкостным везением.  
  
— Приехали, — сообщил он вскоре, и Рей вздрогнула, вынырнув из задумчивости. Она настолько погрузилась в размышления, что даже не заметила, как их автомобиль замер около дома.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Расплатившись, Рей вышла из машины и оглядела темневший в сумерках один из длинной вереницы типичных английских таунхаусов. По навесу крыши вился плющ, а разбитый перед домом небольшой сад выглядел вполне ухоженным, хотя цветов не наблюдалось. Лишь лаконично подстриженный газон и несколько кустов по периметру невысокого забора. Рей коротко выдохнула и сжала кулаки, чувствуя, что боевой настрой медленно угасает. А вдруг Соло не один? Она внаглую приволоклась к нему домой и даже не попробовала предупредить о себе. Словно он обязан сидеть и ждать её высочайшего появления. Впрочем, муки совести тут же утихли, стоило вспомнить, что Бен не только проигнорировал каждый из её звонков, но даже не потрудился сам с ней связаться. И раз этот эгоист думал только о себе, она будет делать то же самое!  
  
Рей поднялась по каменным ступенькам и нажала на кнопку звонка. Где-то внутри дома прокатилась приглушённая трель. Расправив плечи, Рей ждала, что вот-вот распахнётся входная дверь, но ничего не произошло. Она ещё раз сверила указанный на табличке адрес с сообщением Люка и вновь нажала на звонок. Тишина. Спустившись на пару ступеней, Рей оглядела окна и только сейчас заметила, что ни в одном из них не горел свет.  
  
— Чудесно! — она истерично взмахнула руками и буквально плюхнулась на ступеньки. — Тебя ещё и дома нет. Просто потрясающе!  
  
Разочарованно положив голову на колени, Рей почувствовала, как наваливается усталость. Похоже, не судьба. Раз и эта попытка потерпела фиаско, видимо, вообще не стоит разговаривать с Соло.  
  
Неожиданно под лестницей раздалась непонятная возня, следом послышалось пыхтение, и Рей наклонилась, в свете одинокого фонаря попытавшись разглядеть, что же там такое. По газону, в противоположную от неё сторону, семенил огромный ёжик.  
  
— Стой! — Рей вскочила и недолго думая на цыпочках ступила с дорожки на траву. — Дай-ка я тебя рассмотрю. Никогда не видела ежей вживую, особенно таких упитанных!  
  
Ёж на несколько секунд остановился, будто действительно услышал, о чём говорила Рей, но тут же вновь вперевалку побрёл в сторону кустов у изгороди.  
  
— Да подожди ты! — Рей аккуратно прокралась следом. Она чувствовала какой-то детский восторг и старалась не испугать пыхтящее существо, желая подобраться ближе. Ну, а ёж, если и заметил её, то, видимо, оказался не из пугливых. И когда Рей присела перед ним на корточки, больше не пытался сбежать, а принялся что-то сосредоточенно выкапывать в земле.  
  
Освещение было тусклым. Яркое пятно от фонаря осталось в метрах пяти позади, и здесь была почти темень, но Рей всё же смогла разглядеть зверька. Она осторожно коснулась ровных коротких иголок, ёж поднял мордочку и забавно дёрнул длинным носом.  
  
— Жаль, нечем тебя угостить. — Она улыбнулась и убрала руку. — Какой же ты очаровашка.  
  
От общения с лесным зверем Рей отвлёк приближающийся шум автомобиля. И сначала показалось, что кто-то просто едет мимо, но машина остановилась, хлопнула дверца, и Рей замерла, вскидывая голову в сторону ведущей ко входу дорожки. Через несколько секунд на ней показалась высокая мужская фигура, которая остановилась около лестницы и принялась похлопывать себя по карманам, очевидно, в поисках ключей. И хотя Рей стояла неподалёку, но сумерки отлично скрадывали её присутствие — пока! — и она невольно задержала дыхание.  
  
Она будто вросла в газон. Рей уставилась на черневшие в темноте ботинки, скользнула взглядом по длинным ногам то ли в джинсах, то ли в брюках, однако, поднять глаза выше не решилась. Потому что она уже знала — _кто это._ Чуяла нутром. Так что ни одного сомнения не нашлось.  
  
Наконец, хозяин дома отыскал в переднем кармане связку ключей, та загремела, а Рей вздрогнула. Соблазн не выдать себя был неимоверно велик. Ещё буквально несколько секунд, за которые уже поднимавшийся по лестнице Бен преодолеет последние ступени, и он зайдёт в дом, так и не заметив её. Однако с другой стороны, Рей понимала: его надо окликнуть. Потому что если этого не сделать, то как бы нелепо она ни смотрелась сейчас посреди его лужайки — _одна в темноте_ — у неё попросту больше не хватит смелости нажать ни на кнопку вызова в телефоне, ни на кнопку дверного звонка. Весь запал Рей истощился.  
  
А Соло тем временем уже вставил ключи в замок, когда она, набрав в лёгкие воздуха, наконец-то решилась. _Или сейчас, или никогда. Была не была._  
  
— Бен!  
  
Его рука замерла на полпути первого поворота механизма, а Рей показалось, что при звуке её голоса Бен вздрогнул. Он резко повернулся и прищурился, всматриваясь в темноту. Когда его взгляд наконец-то её нашёл, она застыла и нутром почувствовала исходящую от Бена угрозу. Похоже, нужно было срочно выбраться под унылый свет дверного фонаря и объясниться, но вместо этого захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. _Какой позор!_  
  
Собравшись с духом, Рей всё же медленно поднялась и на неслушающихся ногах направилась в сторону Соло, пока сама пыталась не представлять, в каком унизительном и нелепом положении оказалась. О чём она вообще думала, ломанувшись в темноту сада? Потому что теперь выглядела, как чёртов сумасшедший сталкер. До смешного дурацкая ситуация.   
  
Бен медленно спустился с лестницы, хмуро разглядывая чернеющую в полумраке фигуру, а затем шагнул навстречу.  
  
— Кто вы? — последовал резкий вопрос. — И что делаете около моего дома?  
  
Пока выходила под свет фонаря, Рей никак не могла решиться поднять взгляд. Но когда под ногами ощутилась не мягкая трава газона, а подъездная дорожка, встреча глаза в глаза оказалась неизбежной. Остановившись всего в паре шагов от Бена, она машинально закусила щёку, призвала себя не позориться ещё больше и, собравшись с силами, медленно заскользила по нему взглядом. Рей поднималась от носков его ботинок. Выше и выше. По тонкой ткани тёмного джемпера, пока на уровне глаз не оказалась широкая мужская грудь. А затем ещё чуть выше. Туда, где взгляд споткнулся о поджатые губы, перескочил на длинный нос и охватил знакомое лицо с не менее знакомыми родинками. Ну а в конце остановился на паре черневших в ночи глаз. И даже в полутьме те смотрели слишком тяжело.

«Альфа!» — восторженно-испуганно просигнализировала омежья сущность.  
  
В этот момент Рей поняла, что вся отрепетированная по дороге речь испарилась с задворок сознания. Бен стал ещё выше, чем она помнила. Хотя, казалось, такое вряд ли возможно. Однако если сама она едва ли подросла с последней их встречи, то этот великан умудрился вымахать не только в длину, но, что главное, прилично раздаться в плечах. Очень прилично. _Как так?! Чёртов Альфа!_ Тем временем между бровей Бена пролегла морщинка, но он молчал и испытующе смотрел на замершую перед ним Рей. Взгляд его мазнул было по контурам тела, но мгновенно вернулся. Теперь, когда она стояла под светом единственного фонаря, Бен мог её узнать. Однако его лицо по-прежнему ничего не выражало, лишь суровый взгляд стал мягче. Или ей почудилось?  
  
Конечно, почудилось. Ведь очевидно, Бен не помнил, кто она такая. Боже, как же унизительно будет распинаться перед ним, когда Рей даже понятия не имела с чего начать.  
  
— Я… — начала она и почувствовала, как щёки залил предательский румянец. Рей судорожно попыталась придумать краткое объяснение произошедшему, но ничего гениального в голову не пришло. Вдобавок внутренняя, примитивная Омега настолько заинтересовалась опознанным в высоченном нагромождении мышц настоящим породистым Альфой, что теперь мешала сосредоточиться. «Заткнись», — прошипела Рей мысленно, прекрасно понимая, что это бесполезно. «Это всего лишь Бен, мать твою».  
  
— Я… ёж… ёжика хотела догнать. — Рей махнула куда-то неопределённо вглубь сада. _Что ты несёшь?!_ — Огромного, просто ненормально гигантского. — _Какой хозяин, такие и питомцы._ — Извини, что потоптала газон. — Бровь Соло взметнулась вверх, и Рей показалось, что краешек его губ дрогнул. Но, скорее всего, то были лишь происки её больной фантазии. Потому что в целом Бен остался бесстрастным. — Ах да. Я не представилась. Меня зовут…  
  
— … Рей, — закончил Бен на удивление мягко.  
  
Она даже думать не хотела, с каким выражением лица стояла сейчас перед Соло. А потому не сразу осознала, как её рот приоткрылся от удивления. _Он всё же узнал? Так быстро и в полумраке?_ И Рей вдруг очень остро осознала свой внешний вид: старый спортивный костюм, хвост, полное отсутствие косметики. Конечно же. Прямо сейчас она выглядела, как в их последнюю встречу — на четырнадцать. Если только пару мимических морщинок проступило, не более. Как тут не узнать. Вряд ли у него была хотя бы одна иная причина так прекрасно её запомнить, кроме той дурацкой ссоры. _И нет, она совсем не жалеет, что не привела себя в порядок._

И тогда Рей выдала самый длинный ответ, на который оказалась способна:  
  
— Да.  
  
Пауза. Бен совершенно точно ждал хоть какого-нибудь продолжения, но Рей никак не могла связать и пары слов.  
  
— Так, ты сюда только из-за ежа приехала? Или были другие причины? — подсказал он, засовывая руки в карманы. Разговаривал Бен и правда мягче, но приветливости в голосе не прибавилось.  
  
— Я приехала поговорить. — _Да, коротко и информативно. Не сказала ничего лишнего, следовательно, не выставила себя идиоткой._ — Я звонила, но ты не брал трубку. И не перезвонил.  
  
— Понятно. — Бен всё так же внимательно разглядывал стоящую перед ним Рей и лишь слегка наклонил голову, сузив глаза. Больше он не задавал наводящих вопросов.  
  
— Так что я решила поговорить лично, — продолжила она, чувствуя, как от раздражения, наконец, начинает приходить в себя. _Сколько можно стоять здесь и мямлить, развлекая Соло? Не дождёшься, высокомерный мудак._ — Ты видел звонки от меня? — не выдержала Рей.  
  
— Да.  
  
Рей открыла рот, чтобы заговорить, но так и не смогла. Она ожидала любого ответа, — что он не видел, не успел, — но только не такого. Лаконичного и одновременно весьма многозначительного. Ей захотелось развернуться и уйти. Сейчас же. Но тут Бен всё-таки заговорил:  
  
— Я планировал перезвонить. Отвозил вчера пса в клинику. Однако, прослушав твоё голосовое, понял — ты передумала разговаривать.  
  
— К-какое… — Рей так опешила, что даже начала заикаться. — Какое ещё голосовое? Я… — Мозг судорожно соображал, не сошла ли его хозяйка с ума и отчаянно старался вспомнить о записанном Бену сообщении. — Я ничего не оставляла.  
  
— Ну, — Бен непринуждённо пожал плечами. — Слышно, конечно, было плохо, но дикция у тебя хорошая. Так что разобрать слова труда не составило. — Он сделал паузу, и уголок его рта вдруг дёрнулся в усмешке: — Ты пожелала мне гореть в аду.  
  
— _Что?!_

От такой наглости Рей опешила. _Да, как он посмел?!_ Ничего она не запис… И в этот момент в голове мелькнуло воспоминание, как после очередного срабатывания автоответчика она кинула телефон на диван и… Чёрт! Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Видимо, звонок не сбросился, и включилась запись! 

На лице Рей наверняка сменилась целая вереница эмоций от возмущения, до шока и понимания происходящего, пока Бен наблюдал за ней. Он больше не улыбался, но глаза подозрительно блестели. _Ему весело?!_

— Я…  
  
А вот теперь Рей действительно потеряла дар речи. Ситуация хуже некуда!  
  
— И всё же… Я приехала поговорить о нашем возможном… сотрудничестве. — Рей с вызовом задрала подбородок, постаравшись не выказать паники, что росла в геометрической прогрессии. Лучшая тактика — сменить тему, пока не осела под ногами Соло пеплом от проклятого стыда. Ну уж нет. _Не на ту нарвался._ Она не даст выбить себя из колеи.— Люк сказал, что ты тоже не против обсудить условия.  
  
Бен ответил не сразу. Его взгляд чуть скользнул вниз и остановился на шее, отчего Рей тут же ощутила покалывание в железах. По позвоночнику прошлась лёгкая дрожь и устремилась в… _Нет! Нет, нет, нет!_  
  
Соло вдруг резко посмотрел ей в глаза, медленно и глубоко втянул воздух, будто принюхивался, и она заметила, как сжались его кулаки. В голове зазвучал сигнал тревоги. _Что за чертовщина?_  
  
— Предположим, я действительно был не против. Но сейчас больше чем уверен, что наши интересы в этом вопросе не сойдутся. — Тон Бена по-прежнему был ровный, но на этот раз в нём слышались угрожающе-холодные нотки.  
  
Рей удивлённо вскинула брови.  
  
— А как ты это понял? Мы даже ещё ничего не обсудили, — с сарказмом протянула она. — Если ты просто не заинтересован, так и скажи. Давай не будем разводить здесь…  
  
Бен сделал шаг навстречу, вторгаясь в её личное пространство, и через мгновение схватил Рей за подбородок, чем вынудил оборвать предложение, запрокинуть голову и посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Люк забыл сообщить, что ты _на грани течки._ — Последние слова он буквально прорычал. От спокойного тона не осталось и следа. — И, насколько мне известно, без партнёра и подходящего Альфы, раз решила обратиться ко мне. — Его зрачки занимали всю радужку, губы были плотно сжаты, и Рей вдруг осознала, что Соло неимоверно зол. По-настоящему опасен. — А я не планировал ни сейчас, ни в ближайшем будущем трахать Омег. За деньги, за идею или ради жалости.  
  
— Да как ты смеешь! — Рей мотнула головой, вырываясь из хватки упрямых пальцев, и отступила на несколько шагов. Она кипела от ярости, стараясь игнорировать ощущения от его прикосновений. Кожу на подбородке покалывало, а зуд желёз усиливался. Хотелось поднять руку и почесать, но так она только еще сильнее привлекла бы внимание Соло. — Я пью супрессанты, ни о какой течке нет и речи. И уж тем более, я не ищу заносчивого Альфу, чтобы удовлетворить его больные фантазии!  
  
— Супрессанты? — Соло нахмурился. Рей решила, что попросту сбежит, если он попытается снова приблизиться. Но Бен больше не двигался. Его брови ещё сильнее сошлись на переносице: — _Ты врёшь_.  
  
Всё. _Хватит._ Рей не собиралась терпеть подобное.  
  
— Думаю, на этом наш разговор и правда закончен, — прошипела она, стараясь не встречаться с Беном взглядом. — За пять минут разговора ты унизил меня достаточно. Вряд ли в этой жизни у нас получится нормальный диалог, так что, извини за беспокойство. И за испорченный газон!  
  
Соло открыл было рот, но Рей снова его перебила:  
  
— Не провожай, — выдала она язвительно и развернулась, с трудом поборов желание перейти на бег и свалить как можно быстрее. Она старалась не обращать внимания, но всё равно услышала, как вслед полетела не просьба — приказ:  
  
— Рей, стой. Остановись, чёрт возьми!


	3. Игра с огнём

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж к третьей главе: https://cutt.ly/ypkpLjP

_Это затягивает, как игра с огнём. Однажды обжигаешься, потом привыкаешь к ощущению боли и хочется обжечься снова и снова.  
_

Он даже на мгновение не хотел задумываться, почему так быстро и легко узнал Рей. И это с его-то памятью на лица — точнее, полным её отсутствием. Эту россыпь веснушек, курносый нос, завитки волос, что обрамляли лицо стоявшей перед ним девчонки, Бен будто бы видел только вчера, настолько свежим казалось воспоминание. Она была такой же, какой он её помнил — и совершенно другой одновременно.

_Повзрослевшей. Женственной, стройной, зрелой Омегой._

Он почувствовал её запах не сразу. По крайней мере, не омежий. Сначала это был лишь тонкий, лёгкий запах чистоты, полевых цветов и уюта, вполне обычный аромат, который он логичным образом принял за удачный парфюм. В груди сжалось что-то ностальгическое и необъяснимое, когда покрытая румянцем стыда Рей приблизилась и встретилась с ним взглядом. А ведь он не вспоминал о ней годами, лишь во время нечастых разговоров с Люком у того мелькали мимолётные воспоминания, но это случалось крайне редко, да и дядю Бен видел нечасто.

Но в последние дни он думал о Рей чаще обычного. Вынужденная беседа с Люком о странном завещании Палпатина не давала возможности забыть о происходящем, хотя Бен чуть было не послал дядю куда подальше, когда тот впервые заявил о своей затее. _О перспективе брака с Омегой._ Бен почти отказался от абсурдного предложения, хотя деньги были нужны позарез: грант они с треском упустили, другого источника финансирования не предвиделось, и их проект оказался на грани заморозки. Они с Рей не общались уже много лет, а последняя встреча вышла малоприятной — и это мягко сказано. Да и девчонка сама, казалось, поставила точку весьма красноречивой речью на записи автоответчика. Видимо, он ошибся.

Бен с трудом удержался от улыбки, когда Рей заявила, что гонялась по его газону за ежом. Бойкая, живая, настоящая — она всегда была слишком искренней и независимой для этого мира. А потом…

Она подняла руку, провела пальцами по ароматизированной железе на шее, и Бен словно заворожённый проследил за этим движением. И даже не заметил, как совершил роковую ошибку — невольно глубоко втянул воздух, отчего, словно океанской волной, его затопил насыщенный, сладкий, головокружительный запах.

Запах Омеги в шаге от течки. _Рей в шаге от течки._

Первыми, конечно же, среагировали Альфа-инстинкты — гормоны ударили в голову, и Бена накрыло таким внезапным и острым возбуждением, что в висках застучала кровь, а по венам будто заструилась горячая лава, потоком устремившись в пах. А следом пришла ярость. На Рей или реакцию своего организма — определить было невозможно, настолько бешеным круговоротом завертелись эмоции. Мозг будто бы отключился: один сплошной инстинкт и больше ничего.

_Ты нужен этой Омеге. Помоги ей, избавь от страданий._

Как долго он не испытывал подобного. Временами Бен даже забывал о существовании в себе Альфа-сущности, а не среднестатистической Беты — затворнический образ жизни и львиная доля блокаторов делали своё дело. Оттого он оказался не готов к такой реакции. Словно какой-то внутренний механизм, покрытый слоем ржавчины и годами пылившийся в организме без дела, внезапно завели и включили сразу на полную мощность. Много лет он практически не контактировал с Омегами — только вынужденно по специфике работы, — а течных Омег не встречал и избегал семь лет и пять месяцев. Он знал точный срок. Слишком свежи были в памяти воспоминания о цене, которую заплатил его друг за связь с этими созданиями. И тут — Рей. В минуту снесла всю его хвалёную выдержку, не прикладывая ни грамма усилий.

В голове мелькнуло лицо близкого друга Брона. Их вечные запойные вечеринки, реки алкоголя, куча девушек, Омег, Бет, Альф. Блондинки и брюнетки, шатенки, рыжие, светлокожие и мулатки, азиатки и славянки. Это было весёлое время, пока…

Застывший взгляд друга, что безжизненно смотрел в небо, до сих пор приходил в кошмарах. Бену никогда не искупить этого, никогда не перестать винить себя, что не образумил его, не спас. Да, сейчас он делал всё возможное. Днём и ночью работал в этой проклятой лаборатории на старого хрыча Сноука (которого мечтал растворить в кислоте, чтобы даже молекулы не осталось), и наконец выпустить универсальные подавители для Альф и Омег. Но его трудов, выдержки и знаний никогда не хватит, чтобы заглушить муки совести. И тем более, им не вернуть друга с того света.

И хоть Бен прекрасно осознавал, что запах Омеги — не её вина; что подобно ему, она такая же жертва инстинктов и никак не связана с той историей. Но всё же… Рей не позаботилась об этой проблеме заранее, заперевшись до полного спада симптомов.

 _Течная Омега._ Вышла на улицу, готовая сломать жизнь себе и другим.

Глаза Бена заволокло белой пеленой, и он уже с трудом соображал от ярости, когда навис над Рей, резко приподняв её маленький острый подбородок пальцами. Такой мягкий и нежный на ощупь, такой… Бен чувствовал бьющийся на тонкой шейке пульс, кажется, даже слышал биение сердечка — она испугалась. Маленькая птичка, попавшая в клетку. А ведь так оно и было. Что она сделает, если ему захочется её скрутить и трахнуть прямо на проклятом газоне? Сколько бы секунд понадобилось, чтобы протестующие вопли Рей переросли в стоны наслаждения?..

_Твою же мать. Нет, не думай об этом._

Она буквально отшатнулась от него, и рявкнула что-то уничижительное, Бен не разобрал, да и не слушал. До этого момента он был уверен, что в совершенстве контролирует себя и своё тело, работая с Омегами на протяжении последних нескольких лет. Ему удавалось спокойно переносить их приглушённый, практически незаметный для него аромат. Но ошибся. Жестоко ошибся в своём самоконтроле.

Бен вспомнил японскую дыхательную технику для быстрого расслабления и концентрации, которую со своей весьма неустойчивой психикой успешно практиковал до сего момента. Но теперь никак не мог сосредоточиться хоть на чём-нибудь. Всё его внимание: слух, зрение, обоняние, инстинкты, были сконцентрированы на одной цели — Рей.

_Не отпускай._

И стоило Рей практически бегом направиться в противоположную сторону, Бен понял — самым правильным решением было бы развернуться, зайти в дом и никогда не вспоминать об этой сумасшедшей. Однако контролировать себя он не мог. Ни свои действия, ни тембр своего голоса, когда низко и гортанно рявкнул вслед:

— Рей, стой. Остановись, чёрт возьми! — Ноль реакции. — Я сказал тебе, _стоять._

И она остановилась. Да так резко, что Бен поразился, как обошлось без падений на задницу — у Рей будто сработал тормоз. Только через несколько секунд, уже шагая ей навстречу, до Бена дошло, что та была реакция на его приказ. Чёрт возьми, он ненавидел все эти Альфа-закидоны наравне с вывертами Омег, но и контролировать тоже не мог.

Рей до последнего стояла к нему спиной, в той же позе, в какой остановилась. Сгорбив плечи, словно под весом тяжёлого груза, она медленно развернулась, только когда Бен замер неподалёку. Он не знал, что сказать, зачем вообще окликнул и пошёл за ней. Это было выше его понимания. Он просто сделал это и всё.

Её глаза метали молнии, но нижняя губа дрожала. Рей безрезультатно пыталась это скрыть, нервно её прикусив. А Бена снова окутал аромат — приятный и сладкий до умопомрачения, но при этом с лёгкой острой ноткой.

_Омега огорчена и расстроена. Исправь это. Утешь._

Бен сжал руки в кулаки, собираясь с мыслями, но в голове царила пустота. Там существовал лишь монотонный голос Альфы, который твердил или приласкать Омежку, или трахнуть. Ни то ни другое он делать не намеревался. Рей заговорила первой:

— Не смей мне приказывать, — голос звучал тихо, но твёрдо. — Не смей.

Она уставилась себе под ноги, спрятав от Бена выражение своего лица, но он слишком хорошо ощущал её эмоции. Подобно проводнику, запах докладывал о малейших изменениях в настроении его обладательницы. _Растерянность, обида, злость._

Стараясь дышать через рот, Бен ответил:

— Я не контролирую это. — Выдавить из себя извинения он так и не смог. Эта сумасшедшая Омега была немало виновата в его реакции. Точнее, только она и была.

Рей исподлобья покосилась на него и снова опустила взгляд.

— Ты доходчиво объяснил своё отношение. Догнал унизить ещё больше? — пробубнила она, обращаясь к носкам своих кроссовок.

— Нет.

— Можно я уже пойду? — съязвила Рей и вскинула голову, а Бен вдруг понял насколько глубокая обида плескалась в её глазах. Светло-ореховых. Он почему-то это помнил. — Или, может, прикажешь стоять здесь сутки? Неделю? — Она картинно взмахнула руками, указав на свои ноги, которые определённо её снова слушались: Альфа-приказа хватило на пару секунд. А с учётом приближающейся течки — не больше минуты. Но уж точно не дольше. Это невозможно. — Или будут другие приказы?

_Будут. Но ты не захочешь их слышать. Не провоцируй._

— Рей, прекращай цирк. — В голосе снова послышались твёрдые предостерегающие нотки, но Бен старался говорить как можно мягче. Получалось так себе. — Допустим, тебе не нужен секс с…

— Не допустим, а не нужен, — резко оборвала его Рей. — Но даже будь он действительно необходим, к тебе, Бен, я пришла бы в последнюю очередь.

_Что же, прекрасно._

Плечи Рей дрожали, но она старалась держаться и, прикусив нижнюю губу, чуть ли не метала глазами молнии. Маленькая упрямая Омежка искрилась злостью где-то на уровне его груди и была готова с пеной у рта убеждать, насколько ей не нужен секс. Но как бы страстно она ни желала доказать свою правоту, Бен чуял абсурдность отзвучавших слов. И пусть такая позиция его полностью устраивала, — можно даже сказать, он считал её идеальной — а сам Бен боялся посмотреть вниз и привлечь внимание Рей к конфузу чертовски натянувшейся ширинки, но… Но он не собирался потакать низменным инстинктам. На этих особях раз и навсегда поставлен жирный крест.

— Замечательно, потому что я последний человек, который согласился бы, — честно ответил он. Последовала пауза, после чего Бен продолжил: — Раз интимных деталей твоя… сделка не предполагает, думаю, здесь есть что обсудить.

— Какая честь, — буркнула Рей.

— И признаю. Я сделал слишком поспешные выводы, но и ты… — Он неопределённо махнул на неё рукой, и его челюсть напряглась: — Нельзя встречаться с Альфой в таком состоянии. Тебе повезло, что это я.

— Безумно повезло, ага. И в каком это я состоянии?! — Лицо Рей снова залил предательский румянец.

Она упёрла руки в боки и упрямо задрала голову, с вызовом глядя ему в глаза, словно Бен обвинил её в чём-то ужасном, оскорбительном, совершенно не соответствующему действительности. Ну, а он уставился на неё, как на умалишённую.

— Я же сказал. И ты сама знаешь, что с тобой.

— Со мной всё в порядке. Да, есть небольшой… э… гормональный сбой, но более чем уверена — никакой течки не будет.

Конечно, Бен знал — Рей врала ему напропалую. Он же не сошёл с ума. Для того чтобы понять природу её запаха, не нужны были ни годы научного опыта, ни медицинское образование.

— Что ты принимаешь? — не выдержал он. Так пахнуть нельзя было даже на сильнейших супрессантах!

— Что? — Рей непонимающе нахмурилась.

— Какие супрессанты. Не «Калиду-96» случайно?

— Нет! — Она возмущённо всплеснула руками. — Они очень слабые, скорее для Омег в паре, которые регулярно… Короче, я принимаю «Санкликс». — И тут Рей опомнилась: — А какое тебе, собственно, дело?!

Бен пропустил вопрос мимо ушей, поразившись ответу. Единственным логичным предположением было бы слабые подавители. Отсюда запах и всё остальное. Но «Санкликс»…

— Это сильнейшее лекарство. Выписывают только по рецепту. — Бен машинально озвучил свои мысли вслух.

— Спасибо, не знала, — фыркнула Рей, закатывая глаза. — Мой наркодилер не рассказывал про этот факт.

Бен нахмурился.

— Я шучу, конечно, — пробубнила она. — Просто, ты сама очевидность.

А вот Бену было сейчас не до шуток. Источать такой аромат при «Санкликсе» считалось совершенно невозможным, но Рей говорила искренне. Вот, только если…

— Когда последний раз у тебя была течка?

— А это уж точно тебя не касается! — Рей практически взвизгнула. Её голос подскочил на октаву выше, и румянец на щеках зарделся яркими красками. — Это хамство.

На самом деле, Бен не нуждался в ответе. Он и так подсознательно его знал. Чуял, но не хотел признавать. Была только одна причина — настолько уменьшить действие сильнейшего препарата могло лишь многолетнее воздержание. По крайней мере, так было написано в вызубренных Беном учебниках, однако, на практике встречаться с подобным никогда не приходилось. Так что либо Рей упорно врала про приём «Санкликса», что казалось бессмысленным, либо действительно пару лет прожила без течки. Хоть это и было весьма сомнительно для представителей этого вида: ради секса, особенно в период течки, у похотливых Омежек напрочь отшибало инстинкт самосохранения. И судя по тому, что Рей припёрлась сюда, так оно и было.

В любом случае он не имел права её расспрашивать, а перспектива принудить очередным Альфа-приказом вызывала отвращение.

— Чисто научный интерес. Лекарство, которое я разрабатываю, должно стать эффективнее всех имеющихся на данный момент аналогов. В том числе и «Санкликса».

Лицо Рей слегка просветлело, в глазах мелькнул неприкрытый интерес.

— Это одна из главных причин, почему я вообще тут, — сказала она уже намного мягче. — Люк поведал вкратце о твоём проекте, и мне стало интересно. Я подумала, что мы могли бы помочь друг другу.

Судя по заинтересованности, Рей понимала, что препарат терял эффективность. Но ловить её на слове было бессмысленно, она нашла бы, как отвертеться. Впервые, Бен постарался полноценно представить развитие событий, согласись он на брак с этой безбашенной Омегой. И не смог.

— Нам нужно обсудить всё более конструктивно и подробно, чтобы прийти к решению, — сделал он логичный вывод.

К удивлению, Рей больше не спорила и просто молча кивнула.

— Люк тоже рассказал мне, какая у тебя… ситуация, — продолжил Бен. У него мелькнула мысль пригласить Рей к себе, но представив, как распространится запах по дому и наградит, минимум, бессонницей, он тут же передумал. — Весьма необычное условие для завещания. Кроме брака с Альфой есть ли ещё какие-нибудь подробности? Сколько ты должна пробыть в этом браке? Должна ли завести детей? Какие значимые тонкости?

— Нет, — покачала головой Рей. — В том-то и дело. Это весьма странно, потому что никаких условий больше нет.

— Я хочу прочитать его сам. Завещание.

Рей удивлённо приподняла бровь.

— Ты мне не веришь?

— Извини, но я верю только себе, — твёрдо ответил Бен. — И мне так будет спокойней.

— Хорошо, — кивнула она. — Я… свяжусь с адвокатом деда для получения копии.

— Что ты хочешь получить от этого брака? Мне надо знать, — Бен скрестил руки на груди, решив разобраться в подводных камнях. Пока всё выглядело подозрительно легко.

Рей выдохнула, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пытаясь безуспешно скрыть дискомфорт.

— Больше я ничего не хочу. Брак с Альфой и, как следствие, полное распоряжение своим наследством. Всё. — Рей смотрела ему прямо в глаза уверенно и спокойно. — Желательно, конечно, встретиться с тобой не больше двух раз — при вступлении в брак и при разводе.

Бен усмехнулся.

— Весьма заманчиво, — задумчиво заметил он. — А что собираешься делать со своим… — Бен неопределённо махнул на неё рукой. — … гормональным сбоем, как ты его называешь?

— А что я должна с ним делать? — фыркнула Рей. Её рука снова потянулась к шее, отчего взгляд Бена метнулся к этой точке.

— Не делай этого, Омега.

Она вздрогнула.

— Чего этого? — от удивления или от растерянности, но Рей даже не среагировала на оклик по разновидности.

— Не трогай железу, — прошипел Бен, чувствуя, как все мышцы в теле натягиваются подобно струне.

На лице Рей застыл немой вопрос, впрочем, руку она медленно, но опустила.

— Твой запах усиливается, когда ты… не прикасайся к шее, чёрт возьми. — В горле внезапно запершило, и Бен откашлялся поморщившись. — Просто не надо.

Рей пару мгновений молча его изучала, затем облизнула губы и заговорила:

— Если это действительно так проблематично для тебя, возможно, тебе следует самому принимать более сильные блокаторы. И да, сразу скажу, не надо советовать мне найти Альфу для течки. Я никого не потерплю рядом с собой. Ты стал вынужденным исключением, не считая друга Финна… в общем, не суть. Как видишь, даже общение у нас с тобой выходит с трудом.

Бен не стал уточнять, что с его образом жизни, он и так использует блокаторы в максимальной дозе.

— А «друг» не может тебе помочь? — И не успев договорить, почувствовал внезапно возникшее отвращение к этой идее.

— Он ДРУГ! Во всех правильных смыслах, а не то, что ты там надумал, — возмутилась Рей, и Бен обречённо отметил возникшее внутри чувство облегчения. — У нас нет никакого секса по дружбе. Я вообще считаю данное выражение абсурдом. И мне не нужно помогать, со мной всё в порядке, — Рей закатила глаза, — повторяю уже сотый раз.

— Ясно. — Единственное, что он смог выдать, на очередное враньё упрямой девчонки.

_Весьма и весьма интересная позиция, Омега._

— Значит, всё же из-за воздержания, — заключил Бен и не сразу осознал, что произнёс фразу вслух.

— Это моё тело и мой выбор, — прошипела Рей, впрочем, не отрицая вывода. — Тебя не касается. Не переходи границы.

— Я тебя… чую. Очень хорошо. А ещё тебя могут учуять и другие Альфы. Ты наживёшь проблем. — Это был факт. Если уж его годы самоконтроля улетели в трубу за пару секунд разговора, то другие не станут церемониться. — Тебя могут изнасиловать прямо на улице, и закон будет не на твоей стороне. Подобное состояние оценят как провокацию.

С одной стороны, обычная вежливая забота. Только вот Бен понятия не имел какого, собственно, хрена его вообще волнует, что с ней случится.

— Ты такого низкого мнения о своём виде? — Рей вскинула бровь.

— И о своём, и о твоём, — честно ответил Бен. — Наши странные инстинкты явно не делают нас полноценными человеческими созданиями. Порой я ощущаю себя животным. — Прямо как сейчас.

— И я… — тихо призналась Рей. — Но почти свыклась с этим.

— Давай обсудим всё в моей лаборатории, — предложил Бен. Сейчас он был не готов соображать нормально. Ему требовалось время, чтобы собраться и взять себя в руки. — Будет лучше, если ты сразу принесёшь туда копию завещания. В ближайшие три дня я буду свободен с утра и до обеденных тестов. Если тебе будет удобно, приезжай.

— Хорошо. Запиши мой номер, пришли адрес в смс.

— У меня есть твой номер, ты же… звонила, — усмехнулся Бен, наблюдая, как лицо Рей заливает краской смущения.

— Я не контролировала это, — неожиданно пробубнила она. — На эмоциях… вышло. Прости.

— Забудем, — иронично хмыкнул Бен.

— Ну, я тогда пойду, — Рей развернулась, намереваясь направиться вниз по мостовой. — До ско…

— Куда ты пошла?

— Домой. — Она удивлённо остановилась.

— Пешком?

— Я хотела подышать свежим вечерним воздухом.

— Ты не пойдёшь в темноте пешком, — рявкнул Бен неожиданно резко даже для самого себя.

— Ч-что, прости? — Рей опешила и растерянно заморгала.

— Я вызову такси, — твёрдо заключил он.

— Но я…

— Если ты действительно собираешься держаться подальше от Альф и хочешь остаться в целости и сохранности, то включи мозги и не гуляй по ночам в таком состоянии. Это опасно, — практически прорычал Бен, уже не скрывая раздражения.

 _Чёртовы безмозглые Омеги!_ — Бен снова начал заводиться. — _Наивные и безбашенные._

Рей несколько секунд молчала, хлопала глазами и о чём-то раздумывала. Бен уже было решил, что девчонка начнёт спорить по новой, — выражение её лица оказалось слишком упрямым — но Рей лишь тихо ответила:

— Я вызову сама.

Они молча дождались такси, которое, к счастью, подъехало за пару минут. И лишь бросив короткое: «До встречи», Рей уехала.

И зайдя в дом, Бен постарался не думать, как так вышло, что он сам предложил ей сделку. А ведь ему прекрасно известно, какой катастрофой оборачивалась даже мимолётная встреча с Рей.

_Пропади всё пропадом._

***

Несмотря на то что Бен счастливо избежал ошибки и не пригласил Рей домой, его физическое и моральное состояние в последующие несколько дней оставляли желать лучшего. Он практически потерял сон: ему было то жарко, то холодно, то жёстко, то, чёрт возьми, слишком мягко. Бен психовал, подрывался с постели и долгие часы сидел в тишине кухни с полным роксом чего-то крепкого, что, в конечном счёте, всё же помогало провалиться под утро в неглубокий, короткий сон. Каждое пробуждение сопровождалось крепким стояком. Нет, разумеется, он и раньше просыпался с ним, — обычное дело! — но на этот раз требовалось несколько часов брожения по дому, размышлений об отвлечённых мерзких вещах и холодный душ, чтобы член наконец-то упал. Его любимая техника контроля эмоций настаивала на мастурбации не чаще раза в неделю, иначе вполне можно было привыкнуть к систематическому рукоблудству, но вот уже второй день после визита Рей всё заканчивалось именно так. После этого ненадолго отпускало, но всего лишь на несколько часов, и потому Бен мучительно отсчитывал дни до следующего «сеанса», стараясь не сорваться. Как же низко он пал. Вёл себя, словно пубертатный подросток. Раньше у него спокойно выходило жить с таким графиком, да и парочка не обязывающих ни к чему встреч с девушками-Бетами вполне держали его либидо под контролем. Стоило подыскать себе кого-то снова? Но сейчас у него просто не было на это времени. В лаборатории царил хаос, дома тоже. Его пёс, трёхлетний леонбергер по кличке Би-Би, подхватил кишечную инфекцию, и пришлось оставить того на передержке в ветклинике. Со своим плотным графиком Бен не мог полноценно ухаживать за мохнатой бедолагой и ставить капельницы. Но без Би-Би в пустом доме стало совсем невыносимо и тошно.

Бен как раз сидел в своём кабинете и уже полчаса пытался составить смету, упорно игнорируя ломоту в теле и гудение в висках, когда телефон засветился значком уведомления. «+2 сообщения от абонента «Рей». Он отложил листок и разблокировал мобильник.

**Рей:** _Если тебе удобно, я подъеду сегодня к 10. Копия завещания у меня._

**Рей:** _Заверенная копия. Для сомневающихся личностей._

Бен взглянул на часы. Без десяти девять. До обеда необходимо разобраться с документацией, но общение с Рей вряд ли займёт много времени. Так что это было вполне приемлемо.

**Бен:** _Да, приезжай._

Дверь открылась, и на пороге возник Хакс, мрачный, как кружившие за окном тучи. Впрочем, ничего нового.

— Я от шефа, — кисло пробубнил он, и Бен сразу понял, что хороших новостей ждать не придётся. И снова — неудивительно.

— Ну? Вещай. — Бен откинулся на спинку стула и приготовился слушать, какие на этот раз причуды пришли в голову старику Сноуку.

— Он сказал, что одной Омеги со здоровой сексуальной жизнью мало для исследований. Надо будет найти ещё одну. Без половой жизни. Полный пиздец! — Хакс фыркнул, возмущённо жестикулируя руками. — Что за чудеса? Да таких просто не существует!

Он плюхнулся в кресло, напротив стола Бена и начал нервно постукивать пальцами по коленке.

— Существуют… — задумчиво констатировал Бен, сразу вспомнив одну особу. — К удивлению.

— Если знаешь таких, стоит уговорить участвовать в тестах. — Хакс стёр испарину со лба. — Ненавижу всё это. Заработаю или лысину, или седину к выпуску таблеток, если они вообще выйдут! А может и всё сразу. — Он провёл рукой по густой рыжей шевелюре, зачёсывая пряди со лба. — О каких новых Омегах может идти речь, если денег практически не осталось? Нам бы с одной рассчитаться! Короче, — он махнул рукой, — ёбаная катастрофа.

— Финансирование, возможно, скоро будет, — задумчиво начал Бен, и Хакс удивлённо уставился на него, — но не хочу загадывать. Всё пока непонятно.

— Соло! — Лицо Хакса просветлело. — Откуда? Кому надо продать почку или душу?

Бен усмехнулся. Он знал, что для Армитажа это лекарство тоже стало делом жизни. Сколько бы он ни жаловался и ни бубнил, но Хакс готов был стерпеть что угодно, только бы дойти до победного конца.

— Скорее мне, а не тебе. — Бен потёр виски, облокачиваясь локтями о стол. — Сегодня придёт спонсор, и мы всё обсудим.

— Что? Кто? — Армитаж подорвался с места. — Почему ты не предупредил? У нас даже нет презентации лекарства… Если только… — Бен поднял руку, останавливая его, но Хакс о чём-то глубоко задумался и не заметил, теребя какой-то клочок бумажки. — … Та презентация для гранта. Но она ужасна, поэтому мы всё и запороли. Показывать её другим просто приговор.

— Не нужно ничего, успокойся. С этим спонсором у нас… взаимовыгодные условия сотрудничества, и ей больше ничего не нужно.

— Ей? — переспросил наблюдательный Армитаж. — Это женщина?

— Да, а что?

— Ничего, — Хакс задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Удивительно. Надеюсь, хоть тут улыбнётся удача. Будь с ней поласковей, хорошо? С твоей угрюмой физиономией любой передумает иметь с нами дело.

Бен закатил глаза, ловя себя на мысли, что Рей, вообще-то, даже изначально восторгов не питала.

— А какие это у вас взаимовыгодные условия? — не унимался любопытный Хакс, и подозрительно прищурился.

— Не твоё дело.

— Ну-ну… — Слава богу, Армитаж настаивать не стал и поднялся с кресла. — Пойду доделаю недельный прогноз. Твоя смета уже готова?

— Нет, я в процессе. — Бен кивнул на папку. — Данные по Кайдел весьма посредственные, я понятия не имею, что писать в заключении. На неё нормально действуют и существующие препараты.

— Именно поэтому Сноук заставил найти вторую, более проблемную Омегу. — Хакс поджал губы и вздохнул. — И хотя меня это раздражает, я с ним согласен.

— Вполне резонно, — тоже согласился Бен. — Нам нужно проверить действие на самых сложных особях, а не только на среднестатистических.

Армитаж кивнул.

— Кстати! — вспомнил Бен. — Что насчёт той девушки-Альфы? Мы будем её тестировать?

— Эм, да, — Хакс неожиданно покраснел, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Я вчера общался с Роуз, она подойдёт к трём.

— Роуз? Быстро же ты запомнил её имя. А моё полгода не мог, — усмехнулся Бен, видя, как свирепо сужаются зрачки Армитажа.

— Увидимся через четыре часа, — буркнул он, и через секунду исчез за дверью.

***

**По:** _Хай, бро_

**По:** _Выручай_

Бен молча уставился на экран телефона, прекрасно зная, что даже если не спрашивать в чём же на этот раз надо выручить Дэмерона, тот всё равно сообщит.

**По:** _У меня на сегодня забронирован столик в «Сохо», но я решил разорвать отношения с Ванессой. Жуть какая навязчивая._

**По:** _Поужинаем? В этом чёртовом ресторане бронь на полгода вперёд, чёта неохота её терять._

Бен фыркнул.

**Бен:** _Позови какую-нибудь другую девчонку, нахрена я-то тебе там сдался._

**По:** _Ба! Ты на удивление быстро ответил, не прошло и недели. Это судьба!_

**По:** _Не хочу никого видеть, хочу просто посидеть со своим братюней и расслабиться._

Бен вдохнул, придумывая, как отвязаться от Дэмерона. Но не как в прошлый раз! Тогда он просто послал его нахуй, а тот дулся целых два месяца. По был приставучим ублюдком, но всё же другом. А для Бена это слово имело особый смысл.

**Бен:** _Я занят сегодня._

**По:** _Не пизди, ты вечерами уже сотню лет делаешь абсолютное НИЧЕГО._

Бен хмыкнул. А почему, собственно, и нет? Всё равно в последние дни он пьёт и пытается безрезультатно уснуть, на этот раз хоть будет компания. Может, и сон придёт.

**Бен:** _Ладно, во сколько?_

**По:** _Ну наконец-то здравое решение. В восемь вечера. Буду ждать тебя, пупсик. Это станет лучшим свиданием в нашей жизни._  


Бен закатил глаза и положил телефон экраном вниз, вновь сосредоточившись на смете.

***

— Можно?

Бен поднял глаза и увидел торчащую в дверном проёме голову Рей.

— Да, проходи. — Он инстинктивно выпрямился и расправил плечи, откидывая со лба непослушную прядь. Надо бы постричься, волосы отрасли почти до плеч и лезли в глаза.

— Еле нашла твой кабинет. — Рей шагнула внутрь, оглядывая его лаконичную обстановку. Бен приглашающе махнул рукой на кресло и приготовился к новой волне головокружительного запаха, но на этот раз она пахла куда тише. С кем-то… переспала? Он даже поморщился из-за накатившей вслед за предположением неприятной волны. Да какого, собственно, хрена его это волнует?

— Да, надо бы повесить табличку с фамилией, — буркнул он первое, что пришло в голову, а сам уговаривал себя не задавать Рей вопросов. Всё-таки запах ощущался, и гораздо сильнее обычного. Вряд ли она нашла Альфу. У неё чуть пена изо рта не пошла, пока убеждала его, что не станет спать с их видом.

— Сначала на ресепшене мне встретился мужчина… эм… рыжий такой, который решил, что я пришла на какое-то собеседование по исследованиям, — растерянно начала Рей и вздохнула, опускаясь в кресло.

— Это доктор Хакс, — сообщил Бен. Кто же ещё отличался здесь такими внешними особенностями.

— Еле смогла объяснить, что я к тебе по личному вопросу. — Рей ещё раз вздохнула и устало покачала головой. — В вашей лаборатории все ненавидят Омег? Он смотрел на меня, как на врага народа, а ещё говорил про какой-то спрей, который он «к его великому сожалению» не захватил с собой.

Бен усмехнулся.

— Он разрабатывает спрей для подавления запаха Омег. Вполне интересная штука.

— Не сомневаюсь, — пробубнила она, находясь явно не в восторге от детища Хакса.

— И он не испытывает ненависти к Омегам. Просто не любит с ними контактировать. У него на то свои причины.

— Как и у тебя.

— Да, — не стал врать Бен. Именно из-за этого во времена аспирантуры они и подружились с Армитажем. — Но мотивы у нас разные.

— Верю, — к удивлению, спокойно заключила Рей и сменила тему: — Вот, держи. Завещание. — Она протянула Бену папку. — Ознакомься.

Бен взял в руки тоненькую папку, в которой было всего два листа, и начал читать. Рей всё это время молча ждала. За пару минут он прочитал текст раз десять, но кроме перечисления имущества и условия брака с Альфой действительно не было никаких других подпунктов. И мелким шрифтом тоже.

— Весьма странно, — задумчиво констатировал он.

— И я о том, — в третий раз вздохнула Рей. — Поэтому мне нужен этот брак и ничего больше. Через годик разведёмся.

— Двести тысяч фунтов. — Бен решил начать с главного. Чувствовал он себя паршиво, будто продавался в рабство, но дело жизни — есть дело жизни. Ради него он был готов поступиться своей гордостью и Альфа-упрямством и потому назвал запредельно огромную, но до каждого цента необходимую для их проекта сумму. Всегда можно начать с высокой ставки и договориться на чём-то среднем. К тому же с наследством в пятьдесят миллионов фунтов стерлингов, которое он вычитал в завещании, вряд ли это существенно отразилось бы на Рей. — Окупаемость, по усреднённым прогнозам, в течение пяти-семи лет. Деньги к тебе вернутся.

— Что? — Она растерянно на него уставилась.

— Финансирование разрабатываемого нами лекарства. Мои условия.

Рей пожала плечами и вздохнула. «Четыре», — зачем-то посчитал про себя Бен.

— Думаю, я согласна, — спокойно ответила она, а Бен подумал, что ослышался. И никаких торгов? Весьма наивно. Но как же чудесно для него! Хакс с ума сойдёт от счастья. Сноук тоже сошел бы, не тронься он лысой головушкой намного раньше.

— Отлично.

— А можно что-то почитать об этом лекарстве? Я верю только себе, — передразнила его же Рей, вздёрнув бровь. — Извини.

Бен не сдержал ухмылки.

— Конечно. — Он нажал на кнопку вызова и поднял трубку рабочего телефона. — Хакс, ты занят? Можешь принести презентацию по «Кореллии»? Да, с гранта… Да, для спонсора. Да, я говорил, что не нужно будет… Господи! Просто принеси и всё! Жду.

Он положил трубку и снова посмотрел на Рей:

— Сейчас придёт доктор Хакс с нашей презентацией. Она весьма неплохая, хотя он так не думает. Нам не удалось получить грант.

— Почему? — удивлённо спросила Рей.

— Ну, явно не из-за плохой подачи информации, как он думает. Сейчас не все заинтересованы в таком лекарстве, мало того, есть противники. А вот средство от геморроя, которое в итоге получило финансирование, всегда будет незаменимой вещью, — горько усмехнулся Бен, морщась от воспоминания о всей этой неоправданной чехарде с грантами и истерике Сноука, который — конечно же! — обвинил их с Хаксом в провале.

Дверь открылась и на пороге появился Армитаж, с четырьмя громоздкими папками и… в респираторе. Его взгляд тут же упал на Рей, и он побледнел.

— Соло, — тихо заговорил Хакс, и его голос искрил напряжением. — Я потом скажу наедине, что о тебе думаю.

— Предвкушаю, — иронично хмыкнул Бен. — Познакомься, Арми, это наш новый спонсор — Рей Палпатин. Рей, это доктор Хакс, мой коллега. Мы вместе работаем над «Кореллией». Это рабочее название наших инновационных подавителей.

Хакс снова насторожённо перевёл взгляд с Бена на Рей и выдавил кислую улыбку:

— О-очень приятно.

— И мне, — холодно ответила Рей, сузив глаза при виде его средства защиты.

— Извините, я решил… из-за вашего… что вы на наши тесты. — Хакс тяжело вздохнул.

«Всё-таки Арми учуял Рей, хотя специфика её запаха немного изменилась, и тот стал менее интенсивным», — подумал Бен. Значит, он не сходит с ума, и это правда ненормально.

— Ничего, я привыкла за последние дни к такой реакции, — Рей многозначительно посмотрела на Бена.

Хакс коротко кивнул и продолжил:

— В этих папках вся существующая на данный момент информация по нашим исследованием. Ещё была видеопрезентация, но она, к сожалению, безвозвратно утеряна.

Рей в немом вопросе удивлённо вздёрнула бровь.

— Доктор Хакс сломал флешку после провала гранта, — вставил Бен, усмехнувшись, за что получил испепеляющий взгляд Армитажа.

— Эм… понятно. — Рей забрала папки у Хакса и опустила к себе на колени. — Я могу взять их домой на пару дней, чтобы изучить? Вряд ли я смогу сделать это быстро.

— Только одну, верхнюю синюю, — ответил Армитаж. — В красных секретные разработки препарата.

— Ох, да, понимаю, — растерянно ответила она. — Тогда, думаю, я постараюсь прочитать остальное поверхностно и задать вопросы. Так будет удобно?

— Вполне, — ответил Бен, а Хакс молча кивнул.

— А не хотите поучаствовать в наших тестах? — неожиданно предложил Хакс прищурившись. — Узнаете систему, так сказать, изнутри. Мы платим за участие, но поскольку вы сами рассматриваете возможность отдать нашему проекту деньги, думаю, бессмысленно говорить о подобном.

— Не стоит, доктор Хакс, — сквозь зубы проговорил Бен, награждая Армитажа многозначительным взглядом, но тот даже не взглянул на него. _Нет, и ещё раз нет._ Он не готов видеть Рей каждый день. Только при вступлении в брак и при разводе. Как она и сказала. Всё. Ему нужен прежний покой и порядок в жизни.

— Мы как раз ищем Омег с… — Хакс сложил на груди руки. Он подбирал слова, чтобы высказаться тактично. — С таким гормональным фоном, как у вас.

Рей сглотнула, и на её щеках вновь проступил лёгкий очаровательный румянец. Однако она, к удивлению, не стала спрашивать, что же имеет в виду Армитаж.

— И что надо делать?

— Вы принимаете наш препарат, а мы замеряем реакцию в течение нескольких недель. И также берём кровь для исследований. Ничего особенного.

— Я могу подумать? — Рей закусила губу, опуская взгляд на папки, которые по-прежнему покоились у неё на коленях. — Пару дней?

— Конечно, — коротко кивнул Хакс. — Почитайте, я и Бен готовы ответить на все ваши вопросы. — Он замялся, а потом всё-таки решился: — Вы ещё не приняли решение по поводу финансирования нашего проекта? Тоже будете обдумывать?

— Нет, — вздохнула Рей, одарив коротким взглядом Бена. — Мы уже договорились с мистером Соло о сотрудничестве.

Глаза Хакса вспыхнули радостью, хотя он изо всех сил старался не показывать этого слишком уж явно. Довольным Бен видел его всего два раза в жизни: пьяным на выпускном и при покупке новой тачки, на которую тот копил пару лет. Поэтому с непривычки удивился счастливому выражению лица Арми. Кажется, коллега даже помолодел лет на пять.

— Армитаж, если ты не против, я хотел бы обсудить ещё некоторые детали с Рей. Наедине, — вставил Бен, зная, что вдохновлённый Хакс может и не отстать от потенциального источника радости.

— Конечно, — коротко кивнул он. — Всего доброго, мисс Рей.

Надо же, Бен в жизни не видел его таким тактичным. _Особенно с Омегами._

Рей кивнула и растерянно посмотрела вслед удаляющемуся Хаксу.

— У доктора Хакса врождённая непереносимость Омег, ничего личного, — решил объяснить Бен, видя, насколько некомфортно ощущает себя Рей. — Если не вдаваться в медицинскую терминологию, то обычный приятный аромат Омег для него словно запах чего-то химического и едкого.

От удивления Рей приоткрыла рот.

— Такое возможно? Как тогда он вообще работает с Омегами?!

— Точно так же, как сейчас говорил с тобой — в респираторе. Армитаж сильно заинтересован в выпуске лекарства. В случае успеха, он сможет спокойно общаться с Омегами, не ощущая дискомфорта.

— Чувствую теперь себя странно, — сухо заметила Рей.

— У всех такая реакция, стоит узнать об особенности Хакса. Привыкнешь, если… останешься на тесты.

_Не соглашайся. Не мучай меня._

Рей выглядела задумчивой и растерянной, словно её что-то терзало.

— Что-то не так?

Она подняла на него взгляд.

— Нет, просто… Думаю о предложении доктора Хакса… Стоит ли.

— Только тебе решать, — пожал плечами Бен. _Не стоит!_ — Эффективность, как и безвредность, препарата уже доказана рядом тестов. Конечно, всё это справедливо для приёма в стандартных дозировках.

Он не мог ей врать, чтобы заставить передумать. К тому же, тщеславие учёного требовало рассказать о преимуществах своего детища. Это была его гордость, за которой стояли годы исследований.

— Понимаю… — Рей по-прежнему о чём-то думала. — Раз мы пришли к некой договорённости, то мне хотелось бы узнать — как будет заключена сделка? Контракт? На самом деле, я понятия не имею с чего начать.

И она снова устало вздохнула. «Пять», — продолжал на автомате считать Бен.

— Ты не получишь наследство, пока не вступишь в брак. Соответственно, не выполнишь свою часть сделки. Поэтому заключим письменное соглашение, что после заключения брака ты переводишь благотворительным взносом в наш проект двести тысяч фунтов стерлингов. Вот и всё.

— Да-да, — растерянно пролепетала Рей. Её взгляд скользнул по Бену, опустился на шею, ниже… и резко метнулся к лежащей на коленях папке. А на его коже будто зажёгся след проложенного Рей пути. Бена бросило в холодный пот и жар одновременно.

_Не смей так смотреть, Омега._

— Я изучу презентацию по «Кореллии» в коридоре, если ты не против, — спешно добавила она, и Бена тут же затопила волна облегчения.

— Конечно. Мне нужно ещё поработать. Позже договоримся подробнее о том, когда будем… заключать брак.

— Да-да, позже, — активно закивала Рей и слишком резко поднялась. — Я пойду.

Однако у двери она остановилась и задумчиво обернулась:

— Когда я в лаборатории, мне следует называть тебя «доктор Соло»? — Судя по выражению её лица, она спрашивала серьёзно, без сарказма.

— У меня нет докторской степени, — пожал плечами Бен. — Моя диссертация — это «Кореллия» и, чтобы защититься, я должен довести дело до конца.

— Ах, ясно.

Она хотела добавить что-то ещё, но передумала, и через секунду её уже не было в кабинете.


End file.
